Accidentalmente embarazada
by Nuneori
Summary: Rukia jamás pensó que hacerse unos simples exámenes, la llevarían a la peor pesadilla de todas. Una inseminación, un donante de esperma y nueve meses de terror. Estaba dispuesta a buscar al idiota donante y ponerlo en su lugar por la razón o la fuerza/AU.
1. La inseminación

Bleach **NO** me pertenece.

_~Compraré los derechos sobre Urahara Kisuke y lo haré mi esposo ficticio~_

~o~

Historia hecha sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p>Notas de autora al final.<p>

_Editado._

* * *

><p><strong>Accidentalmente embarazada<strong>

**~o~**

Rukia Kuchiki giró su cuerpo cansada. Estaba harta de estar en aquella habitación, encerrada en cuatro paredes, vistiendo algo parecido a una bata, porque se alejaba bastante de una decente; y acostada en una incómoda camilla que era más dura que una roca.

Cerró sus ojos despacio, esperando a que pasara la media hora dictada por el Doctor. Había tenido una semana de mierda, un fuerte dolor de de cabeza se había apoderado de ella por largas semanas y ahora debía sacarse unos largos y extenuantes exámenes para ver qué rayos tenía. Con veinticuatro años de edad, Rukia era bastante madura y vivía sola en su propio departamento. Su nivel socioeconómico era muy alto debido a su hermano mayor, mas la Kuchiki menor siempre ponía de su cosecha.

Su profesión: decoradora de interiores, pues tenía un exquisito y excelente gusto. Era una mujer conocida en su barrio por el trabajo que emprendía y tenía muchas contrataciones. A pesar de llevar esa vida, Rukia sabía que no podía seguir sola… Necesitaba del apoyo de alguien más, alguien más que sus locas amigas.

—Me compraré un cachorro —murmuró aún con los ojos cerrados—. Dicen que es la mejor compañía —siguió hablando. Acomodó mejor su cuerpo entre las sábanas e intentó dormir.

El pequeño ruido de la puerta abriéndose y unos pasos adentrándose a la fea habitación, distrajo por completo la atención de la morena. Abrió los ojos lentamente divisando a la mujer frente a ella.

—¡Hola! —saludó la mujer animadamente—. ¿Lista para hacerte el tajo? —rió divertida. Rukia suspiró, sentándose en la cama. Rangiku Matsumoto era la mujer más loca que pudo haber conocido a lo largo de su vida. Había hecho amistad con ella mientras estudiaba la carrera, compartían algunas clases pues la chica estudió Diseño.

—Que no me operarán Matsumoto, tan sólo me haré unos exámenes —le respondió moviendo los duros cojines de la camilla—. Maldición, siento que duermo en el suelo —espetó molesta.

No quería seguir allí. Quería largarse del lugar y comenzar a trabajar. ¡No era nadie sin su trabajo! Era prácticamente toda su entretención y ahora estaba allí, tirada en una camilla fría, esperando por los malditos exámenes.

—Ya saldrás de aquí mujer, sólo relájate. Además piensa que estás de vacaciones, deberías descansar de vez en cuando —se sentó en una silla al borde de la cama.

—Sí claro, ¡vacaciones en el hospital! —respondió sarcástica, taladrando una voz mucho más aguda y cínica.

—Deja volar tu imaginación —recomendó Rangiku, sacando una lima de su bolso y limándose sus filosas uñas.

—No la tengo.

—Ah claro, por eso eres tan buena decorando hogares —espetó obviando la situación. Rukia resopló dándole la razón a su amiga. El silencio se hizo inminente en el lugar. Un silencio bastante cómodo.

Por el lineal de la puerta se adentró el joven doctor, sonriéndoles con simpatía a las señoritas. Rangiku se paró y alzó su cabello para arreglarlo. La morena tan sólo ladeó la cabeza divertida ante la reacción de su querida amiga. Matsumoto era una mujer bellísima, llena de energía. Cualquier hombre caía sus pies, sin embargo pocas veces la chica mantenía una relación larga y seria.

Era una mujer entregada a la vida.

—¿Lista para tus exámenes? —preguntó, tomando la tableta que había al final de la cama de la morena—. ¿Rukia Kuchiki? —caminó hasta ella, viéndole con un risueño rostro.

—Sólo quiero salir de aquí —expresó sincerándose. El doctor rió e indicó con un dedo al resto de enfermeras para que pasaran.

—Te llevaremos a la sala de exámenes, te sacaremos sangre, luego haremos el segundo exámen y podrás irte.

—¿Era necesario internarme para esto? ¿Por unas migrañas? —preguntó sacándose las sábanas del cuerpo, mientras que el cuerpo de enfermeras posaban una silla de ruedas a su lado para que se pudiese sentar.

—Claro que sí, necesitábamos que realizaras el tratamiento debido, para luego sacar sangre. Te recuerdo que no fue nuestra idea —susurró. Rukia fulminó con la mirada a Rangiku quien sólo silbaba mirando hacia otro lado.

—¡Matsumoto! —exclamó, subiéndose a la silla.

—Amiga, si no internabas no cumplirías con el tratamiento y no te hubieses hecho el exámen. Te conozco, y esto es por tu bien —le dijo mientras Rukia era trasladada—. Buena suerte, todo saldrá bien.

**~o~**

—¿Eso es todo? —expresó molesto. Posó un frasco sellado frente al mesón fuertemente. Cruzó sus brazos a nivel del pecho y frunció el ceño a más no poder.

—Vamos hijo, ¿por qué te enojas? —respondió divertido el hombre al otro lado del mesón. Tomó el frasco y lo observó con detalle—. ¡Vaaaaya! Es bastante, ¡ese es mi hijo!

Un duro golpe llegó a la cabeza de Isshin Kurosaki. Sobó el lado afectado e hizo un puchero. Miró nuevamente a su hijo, quien adoptaba una posición rígida y rió levemente.

—Te pagan Ichigo, es la primera y última vez que lo harás. Estoy seguro que conseguirás trabajo más adelante —siguió el hombre, guardando el frasco en una pequeña bolsa transparente—. A menos que te agrade esto de donar esperma —rió nuevamente el hombre.

Ichigo Kurosaki gruñó sonoramente y se paró del lugar. Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la puerta. Se quedó un momento estático antes de abrirla y miró hacia su padre, con expresión neutra. El Doctor tan sólo lo miraba atento, esperando algunas palabras o acción de Ichigo.

—Nos vemos.

El aludido asintió solamente, tomando unos papeles del escritorio y rellenando una ficha.

El chico caminó lentamente por los pasillos del hospital. Isshin, su padre, trabajaba hace años en aquél lugar. Era un buenísimo doctor, siempre tan atento y alegre. Muchos pacientes le tenían un cariño especial.

Tan sólo por ser su padre y porque necesitaba urgente del dinero, decidió hacer lo que había hecho. Donar espermas no era la mejor opción que tenía, sin embargo debía hacerlo. No tenía trabajo y apenas podía mantenerse en su propia casa. Había comprado con sus ahorros una pequeña casa acogedora a las afueras de la ciudad. Un lugar tranquilo y limpio, lo cual era bastante bueno para él. Sólo quería tranquilidad tras haber pasado la mitad de su vida viviendo con el padre loco que tenía.

La donación de esperma había sido una buena opción para ganar dinero, no la mejor, pero sin duda una muy buena. Siguió su camino sin mirar siquiera a la gente de su alrededor, tenía que cuidar del perro. Perro, que se había encontrado en la calle, solo y casi muerto. Ichigo sonrió de medio lado recordando que el querido se había transformado en la única compañía estable en su hogar y casi en un hijo para él.

—¡Disculpa! —escuchó que lo llamaron, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Paró en seco y giró su cuerpo mirando a la enfermera agitada que venía tras él—. ¿Eres Ichigo Kurosaki, no? —él asintió—. Hazme un favor, ¿podrías poner esta ficha en la sección de Exámenes, por favor? Voy apresurada hacia la UTI y necesito rellenar esta ficha, pero es un lío llevarla conmigo. Déjala allá tras el mesón y busca la sección.

—¿No será un problema? Digo, no soy funcionario ni nada por el estilo del hospital —respondió confundido. ¿Qué no había más gente para hacer SU trabajo? ¡Él no era enfermero ni doctor!

—El personal está muy ocupado y además eres un confiado del hospital. El hijo del Gran Isshin Kurosaki —respondió divertida. Ichigo sólo arqueó una ceja dudoso—. ¡Gracias! —la mujer corrió dejándole la ficha entre sus manos.

El chico miró a sus alrededores para divisar a algún loco vestido de blanco o una loca con algo en la cabeza, mas nadie apareció. ¿Cómo era que nadie estaba ahí? ¡Qué jodido hospital! Refunfuñó sonoramente… ¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban las secciones! Era una tontería dejarle ese trabajo a él.

Caminó dudosamente tras el mostrador. Leyó la ficha, que estaba sin rellenar, tan sólo el nombre de Rukika Kuromochi se encontraba ahí, la edad y el grupo sanguíneo. Algunas líneas se veían borrosas y de perezoso no leyó nada. De repente, sintió el sonido de una puerta abriéndose por el pasillo. Un poco incómodo, dejó la ficha caer y se fue de allí tranquilamente. De seguro aquella enfermera podía reconocer la ficha fácilmente.

Salió del hospital deseando no entrar nunca más allí. Al menos, no para donar espermas.

**~o~**

Le habían sacado un buen resto de sangre. La chica enfermera le sonrió y aseguró el pequeño parche en su brazo, adecuándole la fuerza necesaria para poder ser pegado. Le dio indicaciones a la morena para que volviera a sentarse en la silla para poder ser trasladada hacia la otra sala para el último exámen.

Rukia tenía las esperanzas puestas para que sólo fuese un mero trámite corto y así poder largarse de ese horrendo lugar. Además, ¡odiaba la decoración! El hospital parecía la casa donde la gente iba a esperar su muerte. Un lugar frío, colores totalmente frívolos como el celeste y gris. Sobre todo el último, que se veía en muchos más lugares que el celeste. Allí cualquiera se podía enfermar más de lo que ya estaba, ¡si era deprimente tan sólo al entrar!

La enfermera tomó vuelo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

—No puede ser, el Doctor se ha llevado tu ficha —expresó, deteniéndose frente al mostrador de aquél piso—. Debe estar aquí en la sección correspondiente —se movió hacia la derecha buscando la ficha de Rukia. Movió papeles, fichas y varias tazas de café, mas no encontró nada—. Mmm, iré a buscar al Doctor, por favor espérame un momento aquí.

Rukia tan sólo asintió sin decir nada. Apoyó sus codos en el borde de la silla y comenzó a divisar el lugar. En el piso no habían muchas personas, la mayoría de la gente esperaba afuera en la salas de espera —valga la redundancia—; y además el personal de ese día estaban todos atareados con tanto trabajo.

Mal día para ir al hospital.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño? —la voz de una mujer de mucha más edad que la anterior enfermera, desconcentró a Kuchiki, haciéndola girar hacia la derecha, mirándole con atención.

—¿Disculpe?

—Tú nombre, dímelo —volvió a hablar la señora de edad. Usaba unos anteojos grandes, se notaba a leguas que la mujer era muy corta de vista.

—Rukia Kuchiki, pero… ¿para qué lo quiere? —quiso indagar. No había visto a esa enfermera, normalmente siempre la atendían las mismas desde que se había internado para seguir el famoso tratamiento.

—Para llevarte a la sala correspondiente linda —contestó la señora con dulzura. Rukia achicó los ojos en señal de dudas.

—No se preocupe, debo esperar a…

—No, claro que no. Aquí damos la mejor atención, no se preocupe la llevaré enseguida —habló mientras buscaba en el mostrador la ficha de Rukia— Ruki… —susurró, ajustándose sus lentes—, aquí estás. Bien, iremos a la sala.

La Señora tomó la silla de Rukia, haciéndola girar en la dirección contraria a la que antes iba. Giró hacia la izquierda por un ancho y largo pasillo, llevándola hacia una sala con una camilla.

Rukia comenzó de a poco entrar en pánico. Habían muchas máquinas desconocidas para ella, unas luces con bastante potencia alumbran el lugar y una pequeña máquina adornaba la pequeña sala. Ese no era el lugar de su exámen, estaba más que segura. Miró de reojo a la señora que se ponía unos guantes y comenzaba a ponerse una mascarilla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Disculpe, pero creo que me ha traído al lugar incorrecto. Sólo debo sacar una radiografía y... —titubeó y pausó al ver que la enfermera fruncía el ceño. Agarró con su mano la mascarilla y la bajó hasta quedar por el cuello. La cansina mujer suspiró y comenzó a balbucear incontables cosas que al menos, Rukia, no entendía. Seguía con la mirada los pasos acelerados y torpes de la mujer por toda la sala.

—Escúchame, llevo aquí más de 24 hrs, no he dormido nada y necesito un descanso. Este es mi último turno y espero que cooperes niña —le respondió agriamente. Rukia abrió sus ojos abruptamente y se quedó sin palabras. La mujer frente a sus ojos había cambiado totalmente de actitud; de ser una señora amable y con un tono de voz agudo, pasó a ser un ogro con una voz grave y potente.

—¡Pero aquí no veo aparatos de radiografía! —exclamó un poco molesta, sin intenciones de alterar más a la señora.

—Oh sí, viene por eso —contestó la agria mujer, tomando por el brazo a Rukia y haciéndola acostarse en la camilla con fuerzas—, de seguro quería radiografías. No entiendo a las mujeres de hoy, sinceramente —continúo sarcásticamente.

—Le estoy diciendo que yo no vine por eso —insistió Rukia. La mujer suspiró sonoramente y agarró una jeringa del mesón—. ¿Qué hace? —preguntó acelerada la morena. La Señora tan sólo la miró y siguió con su procedimiento.

—Quiero facilitarle el trabajo al Doctor y a mí, sobre todo a mí —comentó molesta.

Rukia Kuchiki no sabía qué pasaba. No entendía la actitud y por sobre todas las acciones de aquella mujer, que estaba notoriamente harta de trabajar. ¿Por qué simplemente la vieja loca no se jubilaba? ¡No podía trabajar si era tan descarada y tan fría con los pacientes!

Rogaba a los Dioses para que el Doctor entrara por esa puerta ancha, antes que la mujer pudiera inyectarla con qué sabe cosa. Todo se tornó oscuro para Rukia cuando sintió la aguja entrar por su piel e inyectarse en su vena.

Todo en negro.

Quería morir.

**~o~**

El dolor en la cabeza no la dejaba abrir los ojos. Había tomado conciencia alrededor de unos cinco minutos, mas los ojos no le acompañaban en su acción. Podía sentir la voz de Rangiku, muy cerca suyo y la voz de un hombre mucho más maduro. Trató de distinguirla, pero sus intentos fallaron. Le dolía enormemente el brazo donde antes la habían inyectado y un leve cosquilleo sentía a sus pies. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba transformando? ¡¿Una metamorfosis¡! Trató de inclinar el cuerpo o al menos tratar de girarlo, pero lo sentía pesado. Apenas podía mover la mano, y de a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos con mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Rangiku? —articuló apenas. Observó cómo la aludida dirigía su vista rápidamente hacia ella, sorprendida.

—¡Rukia! —chilló. La morena cerró los ojos con fuerzas y torció los labios, haciendo un claro gesto de dolor en el rostro. La pelirroja tapó sus labios con las manos y luego las sacó para seguir hablando, esta vez, mucho más bajo—. Me alegro que ya estés despierta —comentó riendo, inclinándose y revolviendo suavemente el cabello de Rukia.

—¿Qué me pasó? Apenas recuerdo que a ese ogro inyectándome algo. Debería reclamar la atención de ese hospital —balbuceó con más ganas, sentándose lentamente en la cama. Pudo notar que estaba en su departamento, en su habitación, con sus cosas. Y sus armoniosos colores.

—Eh... —rió nerviosamente Rangiku, desviando su vista hacia el lineal de la puerta de la habitación de Rukia.

—¡Gin! —llamó la morena al recorrer su habitación y verlo parado estático en la puerta—. No sabía que estabas acá, ¿llevo mucho rato durmiendo? Disculpen por no atenderlos, pero Ran sabe que es como su casa... —explicó con pena. Gin era el mejor amigo de Rangiku y pocas veces él se aparecía por su departamento. Era un hombre algo más recto que Matsumoto, pero sin duda compartía el mismo humor que su amiga.

—No te preocupes Rukia, yo ya me iba —habló él, moviéndose un poco de su lugar—. Que les vaya bien...

—¡No te puedes ir! —estalló Rangiku, presa del pánico. Rukia la miró sorprendida ante el grito feroz que había emitido la chica. Un pinchazo en la cabeza se le hizo presente después del chillido de la pelirroja. Gin sólo rió nervioso.

¿Por qué mierda estaban todos nerviosos? Se cuestionó Rukia. Tanto Matsumoto como Gin actuaban muy raro.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber ella, alternando la mirada entre el hombre y la joven que estaba a su lado—. ¿Matsumoto? —siguió, arqueando una ceja

—N-nada —tartamudeó— ¡Debo ir con Gin a comprar unas cosas! —agarró su bolso rápidamente, tratando de huir del lugar.

—No. Yo puedo ir solo —la paró en seco él. El hombre apresuró el paso y salió poco menos corriendo del departamento, en menos de cinco segundos. Rangiku se quedó de espaldas a Rukia.

—Maldito bastardo —dijo entre dientes. Sintió la mirada asesina que la morena le proporcionaba, giró lentamente su cuerpo y trató de sonreír lo menos nerviosa posible— ¿Qué? —preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

—Dime qué pasa y no te hagas la tonta —la aludida guardó silencio, mordiéndose los labios—. Ahora, Rangiku.

—Creo que necesitáremos Tequila para esto amiga... —murmuró lentamente, y lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada por Rukia Kuchiki. Ésta tan sólo arqueó una ceja confundida.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

**~o~**

Rangiku Matsumoto dejó caer con fuerza la botella de Tequila frente a los ojos de Rukia. Eran las nueve de la noche en la ciudad de New York. El departamento de Rukia estaba en silencio, tan sólo ellas dos estaban allí. Dos pequeños vasos adornaban la mesa. Sentadas en el sillón, comenzaron a abrir la botella y a llenar los vasitos. La morena no entendía mucho la situación. ¿Debía tomar cuando apenas hace tres horas se había despertado casi moribunda? Ni siquiera sabía la respuesta, pero jamás había visto tan nerviosa a su amiga, y si pedía tequila, era porque algo malo estaba pasando.

Una vez los vasos llenos, Rangiku lo tomó y lo levantó. Rukia hizo exactamente lo mismo, bebiéndolo de golpe junto con su amiga. El ardor de la garganta le dolió mucho más de lo que ella esperaba. No era de tomar alcohol, sólo cuando salía —y las podía contar con los dedos de la mano— y cuando habían eventos importantes. No le hacía gracia beber, no le restaba ni sumaba a su vida, por lo tanto lo dejaba de lado simplemente.

—Explícame porqué bebemos... tequila —articuló apenas el ardor desapareciese. Rangiku suspiró algo cansina.

—No es fácil decirlo —siguió ella, tomando la botella de Tequila nuevamente y sirviéndose un poco más.

—Habla Ran, vamos, ¿es sobre mí?

—Síp —contestó bebiendo nuevamente el vaso. Un sorbo enorme y rápido. Rukia sólo dejó su vaso a un lado.

—Entonces... —la alentó a seguir.

—¡Estábamos allí en el hospital! —chilló, sorprendiendo a Rukia—. Y entra este hermoso y sexy doctor a hacerte los exámenes, y bueno, yo me quedé con él hablando una vez tú te fuiste entonces pasó lo que no tenía que pasar...

—¡¿Tuviste sexo con mi doctor? —mencionó la morena, alertándose.

—¡No! Quisiera pero no, ¿estás loca? —se escudó enseguida Rangiku. Rukia asintió y le hizo un ademán para que siguiera—. Y él se quedó hablando y coqueteando conmigo, y de repente ya no te vimos más, y cuando él te va a buscar tú estás ahí en una camilla, con... con... —pausó lentamente.

—¡Deja de tartamudear! —espetó Rukia con suavidad. ¡Sólo quería saber qué pasaba! ¿Tanto le costaba¡

—Se equivocaron de exámen...

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundida.

—No te lo hicieron. Es decir, hicieron otra cosa con tu cuerpo —completó Matsumoto.

La morena se sirvió un trago más de Tequila un poco más nerviosa, queriendo pasar las palabras siguientes de Rangiku un poco más tranquila. No sabía qué podía decir ella. Se imaginó sin un riñón, sin el útero, sin las amigdalas... Y muchas cosas terribles más. Quizás en esos momentos sus órganos estaban siendo transportados hacia una frontera, algo así como tráfico de órganos.

Se espantó de tan sólo pensarlo.

Matsumoto observó cómo Rukia introducía rápidamente el licor en la boca y lo bebía rápidamente. Pensó, que tal vez, sólo tal vez, si se lo decía en ese momento, Rukia no se alertaría tanto. Sacudió su cabeza, cerró los ojos fuertemente y gritó como loca:

—¡Te inseminaron!

Rukia ahogó un grito.

* * *

><p>¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAA!<p>

Síp, me aburrí de los OneShots, esta vez vengo con una mini-historia. No será muy larga, le calculo alrededor de 10 caps o menos, no más de eso (: La idea la traía hacia algún tiempo, diría que bastante, y hasta esta semana he decidido llevarla al 'papel'. Quizás encuentren OoC a algunos personajes, se los advierto desde ya, no siempre se apegarán a la personalidad... Me cuesta manejarlos y bueno u.u Espero puedan perdonarme.

El capítulo es corto, lo sé, pero ya se vendrán los más largos. Tan sólo éste es un comienzo~ El cap. deja muchas dudas, dudas las cuales se irán resolviendo a lo largo de los capítulos siguientes, no se espanten. No quedarán con preguntas cuando acabe el fic xD!

El siguiente capítulo es: **En busca del esperma**

Jojo~ En fin, eso sería. ¡Ah no! Debo darles las gracias a los rr que me han dejado en mi Shot "Isshin lo sabía":

Komilia F. Jenius, kaoru240, sayitta-hinamori, darisu-chan, YoruichiSamacr, Claw-13, nessie black 10, gibybluu, Wuasho (Kora), Violet strawberry, Kuchiki Hanako, ichi-kia-chan, metzli17, y por último a prinsesita100.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Los amé. Disculpen por no haberlos respondido, la verdad es que el tiempo no me apremiaba y ya luego se me olvidó hacerlo ):

Un abrazote~~


	2. Y el resultado es

Bleach **NO** me pertenece.

_~Compraré los derechos sobre Urahara Kisuke y lo haré mi esposo ficticio~_

~o~

Historia hecha sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p>Notas de autora al final.<p>

Aclaración:

«Pensamientos»

* * *

><p><strong>Accidentalmente embarazada<strong>

**~o~**

**Y el resultado es…**

**~o~**

En ese preciso momento sintió que algo más que el corazón se le iba a salir del cuerpo, quizás los ojos o muy posiblemente el cerebro. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue un gesto rápido y poco conveniente para Rangiku, quien soltó la noticia como quien dice 'hola'; un sorbo y algo más que Tequila, salió disparado de la boca de Rukia.

Había desperdiciado tequila. Y le dolía.

Pero eso no importaba.

Hubiese deseado un millón de veces más que le faltara un riñón, un brazo, una pierna, lo que fuese a estar… posiblemente embarazada.

Eso debía ser una mentira.

—¡Qué! —gritó una vez sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis y conectasen las palabras.

El aullido feroz de la morena hizo sobresaltar a Matsumoto, dejándola pasmada. Sus labios temblaban y sus manos apenas podían sostener el pequeño vaso de tequila que se había servido minutos antes. Rukia estaba a punto de morir y eso lo notaba. Sus orbes violetas estaban abiertas al máximo, su mano apretaba con fuerzas el vaso y su blanca piel estaba a punto de ser morada o verde. Apenas podía respirar.

—Te… inseminaron —condujo lentamente la pelirroja. Rukia seguía sin habla, sin mover su cuerpo, ni tampoco daba señales de querer hacerlo. La mujer trató de ahondar en el tema mas nada podía cruzársele por la cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios le explicaba todo el lío en el que se vio inmersa?

Sintió pena por su querida amiga. Rukia era sin duda una de las mujeres más solitarias que había conocido. Podía meter las manos al fuego por ella, pues era la única amiga que de verdad consideraba como a una hermana y mucho más. Era como su familia, una chiquilla a la cual debía cuidar. Rukia Kuchiki solía ser fría y calculadora, y pocas veces se mostraba realmente como era; y ella, Rangiku, había conocido esa faceta.

—¡Me estás bromeando! —articuló nuevamente, alterada. Se puso se pie rápidamente y caminó hacia Matsumoto, tomándola por los hombros y zarandeándola continuamente—. ¿Inseminación? ¿Me estás jodiendo, verdad? ¿Cuál responderás primero? ¡¿Te abofeteo antes de responderlas o luego de? —terminó por decir fuera de sí, tratando de respirar.

—¡Tranquilízate Rukia! —trató de zafarse de su agarre. No quería recibir golpes de parte de lam morena, por muy flaca que fuera, la chica tenía fuerzas—. N-no es broma, pero vamos a actuar maduramente por… —pausó, mirando fijamente a Rukia, quien estaba con la mirada perdida. El fuerte agarre que minutos atrás sostenía en sus hombros, ahora era un simple toque suave.

—E-estoy —tartamudeó, apenas— emba…ra…za…da —completó con un hilillo de voz. El cuerpo delgado de la morena comenzó a tiritar, sintió cómo las piernas le flaqueaban de un momento a otro.

¿Cómo mierda había ocurrido todo eso tan rápido? ¡Ella sólo había ido por unos exámenes! ¡Y ahora salía con un bebé en brazos! Quería hacer algo más que demandar al hospital. Quería y sentía ganas enormes de matar a cada uno de los doctores y enfermeras que trabajan allí. ¡Ningún funcionario se arrancaría de su furia!

Con la ayuda de Rangiku logró sentarse en el sofá, aún con la mirada desesperada adornando su rostro.

—Aún no es nada seguro, primero tenemos que ver si de verdad estás embarazada. Quizás no quedaste… quién sabe y tienes suerte —mencionó la pelirroja, tratando de arreglar el asunto. Rukia seguía sin decir nada, un poco más calmada que antes.

—Ran debemos hacer algo —murmuró Rukia, moviendo sus manos hacia el vientre. La aludida tan sólo arqueó una ceja y la miró detenidamente, preguntándose qué demonios estaba planeando la inseminada —. ¡Yo no puedo estar embarazada!

—¿Y si no lo estás? ¡Esperemos unas semanas y te compramos un test de embarazo! —sugirió ella.

—¡No! —negó enseguida la muchacha, levantándose nuevamente y llevando sus manos hacia la cabeza—. ¡Ya sé!

Ante la atenta mirada que la morena dirigió luego de escasos segundos hacia ella, Rangiku Matsumoto rezó y le rogó a los Dioses para que la chica no hiciese nada de locos.

**~o~**

Entraron pacientemente al hospital. Los pasos eran lentos y casi bailados por ambas chicas. Los enfermeros se volteaban a ver con cara de extrañeza a la pelirroja que cruzaba el pasillo con cierta gana extra mientras que Rukia sólo caminaba lentamente con el ceño fruncido. La morena sintió la mirada de todo aquél que pasaba por su lado, y decidió parar en seco, deteniendo el andar de su amiga.

—¡Por todos los cielos Rangiku! —expresó girando su cuerpo. La miró de pies a cabeza—. ¿Por qué vienes vestida así?

—¡Dijiste que era una misión! —contestó ella, posando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura. La chica suspiró, sacándola el gran sombrero extravagante que ésta traía consigo. Vestía completamente de negro, con una falda con un corte en la pierna derecha. Un abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejando ver las largas botas con los grandes tacos que se había puesto. El sombrero contenía unas plumas.

—Parece como si fueras a un funeral —respondió tratando de doblar el sombrero con mucha fuerza.

—¡Hey! —se lo arrebató—. Me costó caro. Y es como si fuésemos a tu funeral… —susurró desviando la mirada de la chica.

—Grrrr —le gruñó—. ¡No te pongas eso! —ordenó. Matsumoto suspiró y asintió, siguiéndole el paso. Llegaron hasta la sala central del piso correspondiente, Rukia Kuchiki sonrió cínicamente y apoyó sus codos en el mesón.

—Disculpe —la llamó—. Podría contactarme con el Doctor Marin por favor.

El plan era llamar a su Doctor, señalarle que la había perdido de vista y por esa razón la habían inseminado. Luego de eso, él, con toda la culpa encima, debía actuar y buscar a la anciana enfermera para que le diera explicaciones e hiciera algo al respecto. Independiente de si estaba o no embarazada, ella debía hacer algo. El tiempo no le apremiaba mucho ni tampoco su salud mental, por lo tanto hizo lo primero que se vino a la cabeza: recriminación. Y claro, una advertencia.

—Él en este momento no está trabajando —le habló la chica suavemente—. Mañana lo encontrará alrededor de las cinco de la tarde.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, por favor podría darme algún número o algo para llamarlo —trató de persuadirla, sin perder la compostura. Rangiku silbó suavemente ante la actitud de la chica, dándole a entender que poco le estaba resultando forzar la sonrisa.

—Hoy es el día libre del Doctor Marin y la verdad no sé si sea conveniente llamarlo —señaló la muchacha, sin ningún ánimo de ofender. Rukia suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el mesón, dándose pequeños golpes en ella. Estaba más que frustrada—. Uhm, creo que podría hacer una excepción si es tan urgente —siguió ella al ver la cara de afligida de la muchacha.

—¡Muchas, muchas gracias! —levantó rápidamente la cabeza, tomándole las manos y agradeciéndole infinitamente.

—Espéreme un momento, debo hacer unos papeles antes —la chica se puso de pie, sonriéndole. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo hacia una habitación.

Rangiku se apoyó junto con su amiga en el mesón.

—Te ha salido bien, ¿eh? Aunque creo que te mataste neuronas —bromeó. Rukia la miró extrañándose de sus palabras.

—Ran, no estaba actuando —murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Estaba viviendo un verdadero infierno. ¿Qué pecado había cometido para que le pasasen ese tipo de cosas? ¿No le había ayudado a una anciana a cruzar la calle? ¿No le había dado de comer a un perrito abandonado? ¡¿Era porque no lavaba la loza y la dejaba allí una semana entera?

Realmente estaba siendo castigada por algo que había hecho. Eso era un castigo. Y uno gigante. Su vida no era perfecta ni tampoco era el molde de serlo, pero estaba feliz como estaba viviendo. Le gustaba su trabajo, le gustaba su departamento, le gustaba su vida. Vida que se transformaría en un calvario si llegaba a quedar embarazada. ¿El destino le estaba jugando en contra? Estaba más que claro.

Giró su cuerpo apoyando la espalda en el mesón y miró por el pasillo. Divisó a una enfermera que iba con algunas fichas en sus manos, cabizbaja. Vio cómo colgaban sus lentes desde el cuello hasta el pecho, mas no le prestó atención en lo absoluto.

Dirigió su vista hacia Rangiku quien estaba totalmente hiperactiva, moviéndose de un lado a otra, imposible de quedarse quieta.

—¡Cálmate! —la reprendió.

—Ay, Rukia Kuchiki estás más amargada que de costumbre —acusó. Rukia hizo un gesto y torció los labios, dejando que hiciese lo que se le venía en gana. Posó sus ojos al frente, en la muralla de colores fríos. La enfermera pasó por su lado…

Esos lentes…

Esa cara…

—¡USTED! —gritó. Rangiku abrió los ojos abruptamente y miró a su amiga, intercalando la vista entre ella y la aludida quien había parado en seco—. ¡Usted fue la que me inseminó!

La mujer apretó los puños y se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Rukia Kuchiki quería lanzársele como mono, arañarla y golpearla hasta que quedase inconsciente. Mas todo pensamiento sólo se quedaba en eso: en un pensamiento. No podía ni tampoco estaba escrito en sus modales, pegarle a una anciana ni mucho menos gritarle.

La aludida se acercó temblorosa.

—Po-podría guardar silencio —pidió en un susurro. Rukia abrió la boca y tomó aire, sorprendida por las palabras de la Enfermera. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué guardara silencio? ¡Por un demonio que no lo haría!

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Cómo cree que haría algo así? Vine hasta aquí precisamente para pedir justicia por lo que usted ha hecho —exclamó, tratando de no generar una discusión que sobrepasara los límites.

—¡Perdóneme! —juntó sus manos— De verdad que he cometido un gravísimo error. No leí bien su nombre y estaba tan hastiada y harta del trabajo que hice cosas sin pensar —la voz temblorosa de la mujer daban una clara señal de cuán arrepentida estaba. No sólo su voz se había transformado en una insegura, sino que su cuerpo señalaba lo nerviosa que estaba. Tiritaba como si de una hipotermia se trataba.

—¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos y hablamos, Rukia? —interrumpió Rangiku, la llamada negó—. Mírala, se va a desmayar —señaló. La chica guardó silencio, mirando fijamente los ojos llorosos de la mujer. Rangiku hizo caso omiso a la negación de su amiga. Tomó del brazo a la señora y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia un asiento cercano. Muy poca gente circulaba por el lugar en esos momentos, la mayoría era gente que esperaba ser atendida.

La morena inhaló y exhaló sonoramente. Mordió sus labios y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaban.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó secamente una vez estuvo parada frente a la señora—. ¿Algo más que decir? ¿Algo más para excusarse?

—¡Rukia! —regañó Matsumoto— ¿Le traigo un vaso de agua? —le preguntó a la enfermera, ella tan sólo negó, jugando con sus manos.

—Verá, Señorita, perdóneme. No me puedo excusar de lo que hice, no me di el tiempo para leer su nombre ni tampoco el Doctor que la inseminó. Lo siento, no sé cómo arreglaré esto.

—Voy a demandar al Hospital por esto. No sólo es su culpa, también es la incompetencia que han tenido para tratar temas tan delicados como una inseminación sin antes ver la información del paciente. ¿Cómo es posible eso? —respondió enseguida, enojadísima— Usted me acaba de arruinar la vida… Usted y este hospital.

—No. Sólo he sido yo. El error fue mío Señorita, este hospital es muy bueno y se atiende muy bien a los pacientes…

—Se nota —interrumpió irónicamente.

—Se lo ruego… tengo nietos que mantener, una casa que pagar, cuentas y deudas que debo cumplir. No puedo perder mi trabajo… —dijo estallando en llanto. Rangiku llevó una mano hacia la espalda encorvada de la señora.

—Yo no puedo arruinarle su vida pero ustedes sí a la mía —expresó cortante. La pelirroja le pegó suavemente con la mano.

—Por Dios Rukia, tú eres joven.

—¡Por eso mismo! —reprendió— Me quedaba toda una vida por delante.

—Y todavía la tienes.

—Con un bebé —completó. Matsumoto suspiró y miró nuevamente a la Señora quien no dejaba de llorar.

—Se lo r-ruego —imploró casi al borde de las lágrimas.

**~o~**

Ichigo Kurosaki ingresó a su casa, desganado. Encendió las luces y caminó hasta el sillón. El silencio de su casa era agradable en esos momentos para él luego de una larga y extenuante búsqueda de trabajo durante todo el día. Se sentó en el sofá y apretó con fuerzas el sobre que contenía entre sus manos.

Era la tercera vez que le llegaba esa maldita carta de desalojo. La tercera y de seguro la vencida. No podía perder su preciado hogar que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado levantar. Estaba casi seguro que si pagaba con el dinero que recientemente había recibido por donar esperma, le iba a cubrir momentáneamente la deuda por la casa.

«Algo es algo»

Apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos lentamente. Sus días iban de mal en peor. No era capaz de obtener trabajo, poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de que se adentraba en días lluviosos y llenos de amarguras. Estaba liado y todo por el simple dinero. Pedir un préstame no era la mejor solución a sus problemas, pero lo había hecho. Y eso lo había llevado a la ruina.

—¡Canito! —gritó y silbó. Unas zancadas se hicieron sentir al momento de terminar de silbar. El perro de Ichigo se acercaba alegremente a él, lanzándose sobre su cuerpo, lamiéndolo— Hey pequeño, ¿tienes hambre? —el perrito tan sólo ladró, moviendo su cola rápidamente— Sí, yo también. Vamos a hacernos comida.

Se levantó del sofá dejando al perro en el suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar y entre ellas, era ir a pagar parte de la deuda de la casa y poder dormir tranquilo aunque fuese una noche. Recordó que dentro de unos días debía dar un examen en la Universidad. Universidad en la cual estudiaba de noche, Administración de Empresa y apenas podía asistir. Los trabajos que regularmente conseguía le pedían papeles, título y un cartón que le indicase al menos que él tenía estudios. Odió el momento en que había abandonado su antigua carrera, pero sabía perfectamente que si seguía en ella, se iba a hundir en una depresión.

«Depresión que no está lejos de llegar»

Rascó sus cabellos anaranjados, con entusiasmo: tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Pero era inevitable, todo le recordaba a _ella_. Caminó hasta la mesa de la cocina y vio una pequeña nota que se encontraba sobre esta: "Hermano, con Yuzu hemos ido y ella te ha preparado de comer. Limpiamos un poco la casa y jugamos con Canito. Espero estés bien y nos estamos viendo, cuídate mucho. Visítanos un día de estos, ingrato" y con eso, un corazón al final.

«Yuzu y sus corazones» Río, recordando que su pequeña hermana entusiasta siempre le había mencionado que al corazón había que cuidarlo y no maltratarlo. Cosa que hacia muy a menudo él.

Sus hermanas eran consideradas. Sabían cuánto él luchaba por buscar trabajo, por tener dinero y poder mantenerse a las suyas y no a la de los demás; por lo tanto, ayudaban con el aseo de su casa durante el día. Entre las dos compartían una llave la cual les daba muchos poderes: como entrar cuando querían, hacer lo que quisieran en su casa, interrumpirlo cuando estudiaba. Pero sabía que era para mejor. Estar solo no era divertido y estaba muy lejos de serlo. Muy en el fondo, agradecía la ayuda que le brindaba su querida —y loca— familia.

Dirigió su vista hacia la pared, prestándole atención al cartel que colgaba de allí. Un diploma. Diploma que iba dirigido hacia él, Ichigo Kurosaki, por la facultad de Medicina.

«Recuerdos»

Alzó la mano alcanzándolo y lo guardó en un cajón. Lo cerró con llave y comenzó a calentar la comida.

«No quiero más recuerdos»

**~o~**

—Te odio, ¿lo sabes? —espetó con los brazos cruzados. Matsumoto y Rukia se trasladaban hasta el departamento de la última, habían pasado a comprar —a duras penas por la morena— un test de embarazo y de paso comida que a la pelirroja se le antojó de la nada. Podía comer como por cinco y la chica seguía delgada.

—Rukia ni tú te crees capaz de demandar a la pobre señora, así que tranquilízate —rogó sacando unos panecillos de la bolsa—. Te debes hacer el test en veinte días, ¿bien? —prosiguió con la charla. Kuchiki llevó una mano a su rostro, aún no creyendo todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La enfermera y su ya no tan querida amiga Rangiku la habían convencido de dejar las cosas en silencio, todo en un secreto. La señora tenía deudas, nietos, hijas, y miles de problemas —que, para Rukia la mayoría eran inventados—, y por ende no podía ser demandada. Lágrimas, pudor, vergüenza, y miles de factores más hicieron que Rukia parase su desdicha y su dulce venganza.

La enfermera había quedado en llamarla en dos días para darle los nombres de los chicos que habían donado esperma la última semana. No había otro plan que hacer, ella debía encontrar al donador de esperma y arreglar el problema con él. Porque si llegaba a estar embarazada, el crío no sólo sería de ella, sino también del chico que había donado. Así de sencillo.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar nueve meses de tortura sola.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, angustiada. Sólo esperaba no estar embarazada y así no iba a tener que hacer una búsqueda por el chico, que era casi imposible de encontrar. ¿Cómo mierda iba a saber quién era el padre si el bebé no nacía? Estaba llena de dudas y llena de confusiones.

Sólo rogaba para que no lo estuviese. Era capaz de bailarle a la pacha mama para no estarlo, realmente estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Veinte días de terror la esperaban. Unos largos y malditos veinte días.

—¡Yo me bajo aquí! —chilló Matsumoto de repente. Rukia la miró extrañada.

—¿En el Central Park? —preguntó indagando. La chica asintió y le guiñó un ojo. El taxista se detuvo y la mujer se bajó alegremente, despidiéndose de su amiga. Rukia había entendido a la perfección su guiño: iba a encontrarse con un chico. De seguro era una cita de miles que tenía su amiga y que no resultaban en nada.

Suspiró y acercó la bolsa de panecillos, junto con la pequeña caja del test; echó la caja del famoso test casi sin mirarlo, a la bolsa y la abrazó, tratando de no explotar en cualquier momento. Quería gritar, llorar, arrancarse el cabello… Estaba frenética y estaba más que segura que los próximos veinte días estaría de igual forma.

«Te lo ruego Señor, ayúdame» Imploró cerrando los ojos con fuerzas.

**~o~**

Exactamente habían transcurridos dos días exactos y el teléfono de su departamento sonó tres veces seguidas. La negligente enfermera la había llamado exactamente en los días acordados.

—¿Señorita Kuchiki?

—Vaya, ahora sí se sabe mi nombre. Lástima que lo hace ahora y no antes —se atrevió a decir sin controlarse. La persona del otro lado del teléfono suspiró cansinamente—. Dígame, ¿qué tiene para mí?

—Creo que la suerte está con usted ahora —murmuró apenas. Rukia alzó una ceja. ¿Qué puta suerte la acompañaba? Irónico, aquella suerte la había abandonado días atrás—. Tengo la información que ese día tan sólo se ocupó un frasco de un donante, el resto está intacto.

—Quiero el nombre —respondió tajante. Por muy aproblemada que la señora estuviese ella no le había a hablar de forma suave y adornarle el baile.

—El joven se llama Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo Kurosaki sin duda era el ser menos afortunado del planeta tierra junto con ella.

Los veinte días habían pasado tal cual Rukia lo había predestinado. Veinte días lentos, calurosos, pesados y casi sufribles. Contó los días que había mirado el test encima de la mesa, y calculó que lo miraba cada una hora durante quince días. El resto de los días se había dedicado a hacer yoga para calmar sus emociones, a hacer el aseo y a poner música a todo volumen y ocultar el test de embarazo en el lugar más adecuado: debajo de su cama.

Le habían recomendado dejar de mirar y dejar de torturarse mentalmente con el test y así el estrés se le pasaría. Lástima que el estrés había vuelto porque los veinte malditos días habían acabado y la espera ya no era espera.

Había quedado de acuerdo con Matsumoto para ver el resultado juntas, pero la nombrada llevaba más de dos horas de retraso; y era de esperarse, era un Domingo por la mañana, por lo cual la chica debía estar debatiéndose entre levantarse o seguir durmiendo debido al dolor de cabeza que el alcohol le provocaba. Los sábados de Rangiku Matsumoto eran desenfrenados y los domingos eran lamentados.

Respiró profundo y decidió hacerlo sola. Ella ya era grande, madura y lo bastante fuerte como para recibir la noticia por sí sola.

Se acomodó en la taza del baño y abrió el test, abrumada. Todo comenzaba, la hora de la verdad estaba por verse.

«Negativo, por favor, negativo»

**~o~**

Ichigo entró por las grandes puertas de la Universidad. Una sonrisa de medio lado adornaba su rostro. Por fin las cosas mejoraban: había conseguido un empleo de medio tiempo en un restaurant de comida rápida. ¡Por fin iba a tener un sueldo con el cual sustentarse! Si bien no era mucho, era algo; y ese algo, le servía ya que sólo se mantenía él y a su perro.

Entró a un salón y se sentó enseguida en un puesto. Sus clases comenzaban a las ocho de la noche, y aún faltaban quince minutos para aquello.

—¡I-chi-go! —canturreó una dulce voz. El aludido miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la tierna mirada de Inoue Orihime.

—¡Inoue! —contestó— ¿Qué tal?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú cómo estás? —siguió ella, sentándose a su lado con un poco de dificultad. Sonrió tímidamente y casi comida por la vergüenza al no poder sentarse con comodid.

—Me alegro —respondió ignorando completamente la vergüenza de la chica. Tomó con ambas manos el mesón y lo corrió hacia adelante suavemente, provocando que Inue sonriera apenada—. Ya está, me sentía ahogado con el mesón apretándome —terminó por decir.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos abruptamente y sonrió de manera gradual, mirándole con admiración. Ella sabía que Ichigo lo hacía por una sola razón y esa era ella. Nunca se había sentido tan cómoda con alguien, jamás había sentido aquél sentimiento por un chico, pues normalmente los hombres pasaban de ella, ignorándola.

«Pero Ichigo es diferente» Pensó, casi soñadora.

Inoue Orihime era una hermosa chica, dulce, cariñosa, humilde y muy cooperativa, sin embargo tenía un problema, un enorme problema: sobrepreso. La mayoría de los estudiantes universitarios hacían dos cosas cuando la veían:

»La ignoraban por completo, como si ella fuese un fantasma.  
>»Le gritaban cosas como: allí viene la bola de grasa. Allí viene la pelota. Y miles de cosas más hirientes.<p>

Pero a ella nada le importaba, porque tenía amigos. Dos amigos muy especiales.

—Orihime, Kurosaki —una voz grave se hizo presente en el salón que de a poco comenzaba a llenarse de alumnos.

—¡Uryuu! —respondió alegremente a modo de saludo la chica.

—Hey —exclamó sin ánimos el de cabellos anaranjados. Ishida gruñó y le lanzó una bola de papel una vez sentado en su puesto—. ¡¿Qué te pasa cuatro ojos? —espetó molesto.

—Salúdame bien, animal —contestó frunciendo el seño—. ¿A caso no te enseñaron modales?

«Y ahí va otra vez con su discurso de los modales» Él quería evitarlo.

—¡Un cuerno los modales! —musitó entre dientes— Ahórrate el discurso Ishida, de verdad no tengo deseos de oírte hoy.

—Nunca los tienes —el chico ajustó sus lentes y abrió el cuaderno buscando una página en blanco—. ¿Ya tienes trabajo o sigues siendo un vago?

—Ex vago —corrigió Ichigo, sonriendo con superioridad ante el comentario de su 'amigo', porque al fin y al cabo lo era.

—Esto no se ve todos los días, hay que celebrarlo —bromeó Uryuu meneando su cabeza.

—Vale, pero tú pagas —expresó lanzándole una bola de papel al chico.

Una larga y divertida discusión comenzaron entre los dos, Inoue se dedicaba a reír por las reacciones de los chicos. Adoraba compartir con ellos, a pesar de sus innumerables discusiones, sabía que entre Ishida y Kurosaki, la amistad jamás se rompería. Se tenían confianza y eso nunca se iba a destruir. Eran un par divertido y ella estaba feliz de tener amigos como ellos.

Nada arruinaría su felicidad y la de ellos dos. Absolutamente nada.

~o~

—¡Ruuuuuukia! —chilló la muchacha, golpeando la puerta por enésima vez. Traía consigo muchas bolsas que contenían serpentinas, globos, dulces, bebida y panecillos que tanto le gustaban a ella. Pero su querida amiga Rukia Kuchiki no se dedicaba a abrir la maldita puerta— ¡Llevo más de diez minutos acá afuera! Sé que me retrasé pero no es para que me castigues de esta forma. ¡Eres mala Ruuuuukia! —lloriqueó pegando su cabeza en la puerta.

De repente, la tan apaleada puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a una pálida Rukia Kuchiki casi inmóvil.

—¿Rukia? —preguntó al verla. Sus ojos violetas se notaban apagados y extrañamente se veían más grande de los que ya los tenía, sus labios estaban morados y su piel blanca, pasaba a tomar un tono morado tirando para verde— ¿Estás respirando? ¡Dime que sí porque te estás poniendo verde! —gritó dejando caer las bolsas al suelo— ¡Rukia dime algo! —la zarandeó por los hombros. Preocupada, alzó la mano y le pidió disculpas mentalmente a la morena, porque lo que iba a hacer estaba totalmente fuera de sus límites. Una dura cachetada se palmó en el rostro pálido de Rukia.

—Ran… —murmuró. Ni siquiera había reclamado por esa dura abofeteada. La pelirroja no sabía si llamar una ambulancia o llevarla ella misma a un hospital.

—¡Dime algo! —chilló espantada ante la nula reacción de la chica.

—Estoy embarazada —terminó por decir con un hilillo de voz.

«Embarazada. Accidentalmente embarazada»

* * *

><p>Holaaaaaaaaaaa, uy sí, no tengo perdón ): Me demoré demasiado en subir el capítulo. Sé que en el primer capi, dije que este se llamaría "En busca del esperma", pues verán, quedó DEMASIADO largo el capítulo, así lo corté en un lugar que quedara bien y le puse el título "Y el resultado es..." (:<p>

Ahora se dejó ver algo del pasado de Ichigo owo, si se dieron cuenta, luego se indagará sobre ello. También se dio el dato de que Inoue tiene problemas con su peso, pues sí, ¿es raro, no? Imaginarsela con sobrepeso siendo que en el manga ella tiene un cuerpo muy lindo, pero ya verán, todo tiene un porqué 8DDD! Más adelante también se indagará sobre ella y bueno, no será después esa chica dulce y tal, ya verán xDDDU ¡No quiero dar spoilers!

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, no tuve tiempo de contestarles como se debe porque ando con otra historia y estaba con la remodelación de Stop Rain (Foro IchiRuki que encontrarán en mi perfil), así que les agradeceré por aquí:

**Yukime-sama: **¡Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar rr! Me gustan las cosas poco comunes, ¿se nota? Hahaha, síp, quería una historia un poco loca y bueno, mi cabeza de repente le llegó la inspiración y taráaan! Y la verdad, es que yo le tengo miedo a los hospitales, miedo y rencor, porque viví una mala experiencia en el hospital de mi ciudad. ¡No estoy embarazada eso sí! xDDDDDDDDDDDDD. En fin, un abrazo linda y de nuevo: gracias por leer (:

**Umee-chan:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y dejar un comentario. La verdad es que me arriesgué al escribirla, porque se me hace muy difícil manejar los personajes, es más, los encuentro muy OoC; pero me gustó la trama y bueno, aquí está. ¡Espero que este capítulo haya cumplido las expectativas! Un abrazote~~

**elenita-chan:** Elenita-chan, gracias por siempre leer y dejar rr, eres un amor -apapacha-. Bueeeno, síp, fue una menuda negligencia, pero bueno (?) debía hacerlo porque así estos dos unirán su vidas, tienes razón 1313. Un apapachote! (:

**Kuchiki Hanako:** Bueeeno, a ti te respondí por emepé y muchas pero muchas gracias por tu comenario. No me enojé ni nada, porque tienes mucha razón. Te dije que iba a tener más cuidado y ya comencé a informarme, así que tendrás mps de mi parte preguntándote ciertas cosas. Espero te haya gustado este capi. Un abrazo linda y gracias por leer, comentar, sugerir y todo *OOOO*!

**Sakura-Jeka:** ¡Hola Sakura! ¿De verdad? o.o La verdad ya varias personas me han dicho que habían visto como esta temática, aww, que sepas que no he copiado de nada ): (?) Hahah, pero bueno, las coincidencias existen y era de esperarse que en alguna novela o teleserie saliera algo loco como esto. Sólo espero coincidir en la idea central y no en lo demás porque me sentiría mal (?). ¡Un abrazo linda y gracias por leer!

**ShinigamiDark89:** ¡Holaaa y gracias! Aww, la verdad, la propuesta es loca, pero me gusta 1313 (?). Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, un apapachote~~

**Kurosaki Anne:** ¡Holandaa! Hahaha, la verdad, el papel de Rangiku me gusta mucho, es que la veo tan chistosa y con tan poco tino que debía ser ella la que lo dijese así de la nada xDDDD! Y bueno, así se dan los accidentes, (?) suele suceder -mentira-. Un abrazo y gracias por leer y por dejarme un rr bonita! *-*

**metitus:** -muere- ¿Único? Te juro que amé cuando leí eso, ¡qué genial me sentí! (?) Hola Metituss, muchas gracias por leer, por dejarme rr y por subirme el ánimo de tal forma. Ojalá que te guste este capi y cumpla expectativas sies que las tenías 83! Un abrazote~~

**darisu-chan:** ¡Hola Darisu! Gracias por dejarle en favoritos, por leer y por dejarme un comentario. La verdad es que considero que mi sentido del humor es bastante nulo, pero veo que a muchos les causa gracia (?) Quizás me creo muy fome, pero de verdad que me alegra saber que la gente se ríe de las cosas que escribo xDDD! En fin, un apapachote!

**kaoru240:** ¡Hola Kaoruu! Omg, ¿de verdad hay una novela así? HAHAHA, ¡la quiero ver! Omfg, ahora veo que suele suceder estos accidentes, y los líos amorosos que se forman son uuuuuff! Que ni te cuento. Ojalá que se me ocurran muchas cosas para el fic y que sean distintas a todas las demás temáticas,esa es mi intención y espero lograrlo. Gracias por leer y por dejar rr linda! Un abrazote~

**gibybluu:** Awww, ¡graaacias! Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo! Un abrazo linda~~

**chik-yinyang:** ¡Hola! MUCHAS gracias, en serio, por tus ánimos, espero que la historia cumpla tus expectativas. Gracias por decirme que es original, traté de hacerlo lo más original posible y espero seguir esa línea! No dudes porque seguiré la historia (': Un apapcho y gracias por leer y dejar un rr.

**Violet strawberry:** OMG, ¡Hola Violet! Es cierto, hubiese sido interesante o.o No se me ocurrió :'ccc pero bueno, igual me da risa tan sólo de pensar en cómo Ran se lo hubiese dicho y buee! Ella es único y es muy chistosa xDDD. Gracias por leer y por dejar rr *OOO* Nos leemos!

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me animan a seguir, un abrazo y nos leemos en el capítulo tres (:~~


	3. En busca del esperma

Bleach **NO** me pertenece.

_~Compraré los derechos sobre Urahara Kisuke y lo haré mi esposo ficticio~_

~o~

Historia hecha sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p>Notas de autora al final.<p>

Aclaración:

«Pensamientos»

_Recuerdos / Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Accidentalmente embarazada<strong>

**~o~**

**En busca del esperma**

Rukia Kuchiki depositó el vaso en la mesa, apoyó sus dos manos y agachó la cabeza lentamente. Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde, el departamento estaba en silencio, el día se teñía con los rayos del sol y ella, ahí, sola y pronto a convertirse en un zombie. En una muerta viviente que sólo caminaba y se dedicaba a tomar agua todo el día.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas y trató de buscarle respuesta a lo que le estaba sucediendo. ¿De verdad estaba embarazada? ¿De verdad el destino le había jugado tan mal?

Suspiró cansada. Caminó lentamente hasta el sofá y recordó todos los consejos que su buena amiga Rangiku le había dicho. El día anterior había sido un completo shock para ella, había sido el peor día de su vida, sin contar cuando la inseminaron accidentalmente. Estiró su cuerpo y se acostó prácticamente en el sillón de cuerina que tanto le había costado comprarlo; era menuda, así que era el perfecto sofá para ella y su pequeño cuerpo.

«Cuerpo»

Su cuerpo que iba a cambiar a medida que pasaran los meses. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, sinceramente. No era una chica la cual estuviese cien por ciento preocupada de lo que comía o no para mantenerse en línea; lo que realmente le era preocupante, era la sola idea de criar un bebé sola, un bebé del cual no conocía al padre y ni siquiera había planeado tenerlo. Fijó la vista en el techo blanco y llevó una mano hacia su vientre. ¿Cómo demonios cuidaría de una vida si a duras penas cuidaba de la suya? Salir del hogar Kuchiki le había costado en demasía, la sobreprotectora personalidad de su hermano, Byakuya, la habían dejado casi marginada de una vida común; pero su afán de salir adelante y surgir por ella misma habían sido mucho más fuerte que la dura influencia de su querido hermano.

«Mi hermano…» ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que estaba accidentalmente embarazada de quién sabe quién? Claramente él le diría que era su irresponsabilidad y no dudaría en demandar a aquella enfermera y al hospital en sí. Y eso no podía ocurrir. Fuera de sus dramas, Rukia tenía muy presente que no podía arruinar la vida de los demás, quitándoles su trabajo y su dignidad. Estaba consciente que cometía un error para su vida, mas arruinar la vida de los demás no era algo que le entusiasmaba.

Giró su cuerpo y apoyó la cabeza con delicadeza en el antebrazo del sofá. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos suavemente, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Pero, como si la vida quisiese molestarla, el chillante sonido del celular la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Gruñó para sus adentros y tomó el pequeño móvil que se encontraba en la mesa de centro.

—Ran —musitó desganada. La chica al otro lado de la línea chilló.

—¡Estás viva! —dramatizó y ahogó un llanto, actuando. La morena rió de medio lado, agradeciendo que tenía la compañía de casi una hermana. Realmente Matsumoto le hacia pasar buenos ratos, la apoyaba y animaba cada vez que salía con sus actuaciones.

—Lo estoy —respondió suspirando.

—¿Pensaste en lo que hablamos?

—No estoy segura de hacerlo, Ran —sinceró mordiendo su labio inferior. Se sentó rápidamente en el sillón, acomodándose.

—¡Estabas segura cuando le pediste la información a la enfermera! —refunfuñó— No me digas que ahora te estás arrepintiendo. Rukia, tú no puedes manejar esto sola y lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero, si él donó es por algo, quizás no quiere tener una familia y donó por… ¿ayudar a una mujer? Qué se yo —contestó. Y era verdad. En un arrebato había pedido la información del donante para buscarlo, ponerlo en su lugar y darle al bebé; pero, ¿y qué tal si él no podía manejar la situación?

—No eres una súper-mujer Rukia, ¡deja de pensar en el bien de los demás y dejarte al último! Tú llevarás una barriga por nueve meses, no él —articuló casi al borde del enojo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —zanjó, mas nada más salió de sus labios. ¡No sabía qué rayos hacer!

—Escúchame bien Rukia, buscarás al chico y le dirás que no podrás con un bebé tú sola. Él es el padre y es una obligación que te ayude, acompañe y haga algo en el proceso —tras haberlo dicho, Matsumoto cortó el teléfono rápidamente.

Llevó una mano a su cabeza y golpeó suavemente. Estaba confundida, y estar confundida era poco a lo que se le venía encima. Tal vez Rangiku tenía mucha razón y ella debía buscar al chico, obligarle a ayudarle y después de eso… después de eso, ¿qué? ¿Necesitaba ayuda monetaria? Realmente no lo sabía, podía recibir esa ayuda de parte de su familia…

«Familia que no está enterada de tu embarazo, Rukia» Se recordó mentalmente.

Si Byakuya no sabía de su embarazo, entonces no podía recibir dinero, ni tampoco podía trabajar con una gran panza. Revolvió sus cabellos suavemente…

«Debo hacerlo» Decidió. Tragó saliva, inhalo y exhaló lentamente.

Estaba decidida a buscar al idiota donante y ponerlo en su lugar. Era momento de no dejarse caer y seguir con su vida, aunque tuviese que cuidar de otra. Rendirse no estaba en su vocabulario ni en su propio diccionario.

**~o~**

Agarró con sus manos la pequeña linterna y caminó lentamente hacia la casa. Casa, que para ella, estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad. Pensó que tal vez un psicópata-asesino vivía en una casa tan distante de todo lo urbano, mas todo pensamiento se vio truncado al recordar las palabras que Rangiku se había encargado de tatuar en su piel, exagerando, claro estaba.

Llegó a la puerta y tomó la manilla entre sus manos, tratando de abrirla, pero no consiguió nada. Suspiró sonoramente y torció los labios hacia un lado. Era obvio que estuviera bajo llave, pero jamás pensó que sería tan difícil tratar de ingresar silenciosamente. Toda la casa estaba con las luces apagadas, por lo tanto intuyó que nadie se encontraba allí. Lo más probable era que el dueño, el donante, llegase más tarde. Y ella ni loca lo esperaría a las afueras, sola y muriendo de frío. Caminó por alrededor de la casa y divisó una ventana que estaba media abierta.

Inclinó su cuerpo tratando de ver si alguien estaba adentro, asegurándose que su vida no corría peligro. Tras calcular y asegurarse que absolutamente nadie estaba en la casa, enganchó sus manos al líneal de la venata y se impulso como pudo con sus pies. Con la notoria fuerza que ella creía tener, logró engancharse de la ventana y acomodarse para entrar a la casa.

—¡Misión cumplida! —susurró tras haber entrado. Sonrió de lado a lado.

Sólo quedaba esperar al chico.

**~o~**

—¡I-chi-go! —llamó entusiasta. El aludido dio media vuelta y saludó tenuemente con la mano, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Estaban a las afueras de la Universidad, el reloj de la plaza marcaban las doce de la noche.

—¿Qué haces aquí Inoue? Es muy tarde —siguió él, sentándose en un escalón de las escaleras del lugar.

—Estoy esperando a que vengan por mí —caminó unos pasos y se sentó a su lado. Llevó sus manos a nivel del pecho y comenzó a sobarlas rápidamente. El rostro de la chica estaba casi al borde del color rojo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él mirando con expectación. La chica lo miró apenas sentir su voz y pestañeó repetidamente, una y otra vez, dejando de lado la acción de frotar sus manos.

—¡Síp! —comentó— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Estás roja —indicó Ichigo con su dedo apuntando su rostro.

—¡Oooooh! —exclamó claramente sorprendida. El chico volvió a sonreír suavemente ante la expresión de la pelirroja. La chica parecía sacada de una caricatura— Debe ser por el frío. Soy muy friolenta y suelo tomar este color. ¡Mi madre decía que era porque soy muy pálida! —extendió sus brazos— Y debe ser muy cierto, pero no importa, soy feliz con mi color de piel aunque parezca gasparín —rió animadamente.

Inoue Orihime, además de llevar consigo el problema del sobrepeso, era una chica que tenía que lidiar con la muerte de sus padres y de su único hermano. Vivía con una tía y estudiaba de noche para poder trabajar en el día y contribuir con dinero a su tía. Era una mujer llena de felicidad y siempre mostraba su sonrisa ante todos los problemas; Ichigo simplemente no podía entender cómo ella podía llevar sus problemas con tanta facilidad.

Era una amiga preciada para él.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —una voz masculina sacó de su retardo a Kurosaki. Se paró y miró hacia la puerta. Uryuu Ishida salía con sus gafas en mano y con una maletín a su lado.

—Inoue espera a que pasen por ella y yo espero a que den las doce y media para partir a mi casa —habló. Uryuu asintió, colocándose las gafas y sacudiendo su maletín.

—Hace frío, ¿no creen? —preguntó acercándose a ellos. La pelirroja asintió y se paró de su lugar, abrazándose a ella misma ante el frío calador de la noche— Oh, Orihime, estás casi tiritando —comentó. La mujer sonrió y negó con la cabeza, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados y haciéndose la fuerte.

—Toma —Inoue miró hacia su lado, viendo cómo Ichigo le extendía una bufanda hacia ella—, es de mi hermana pequeña Yuzu, no le molestará si le digo que te la presté por esta noche —confesó, dejando caer la tela en las manos de la chica que lo recibía en silencio.

—M-muchas gracias —balbuceó, enrollando su cuello en la bufanda. Bajó la mirada y sonrió tímidamente. «¡Fue tan gentil conmigo!» Chilló para sus adentros. La bocina de un automóvil sacó a Inoue Orihime de sus mágicos pensamientos y dirigió su vista hacia el transporte que la esperaba— ¡Debo irme! Buenas noches Ichigo, Uryuu —se despidió rápidamente y corrió hasta el auto.

Sería más que una noche perfecta para ella. Ichigo Kurosaki, el amor de su vida, había sido caballero y muy gentil con ella. Eso era un buen indicio de que él también sentía lo mismo por ella, ¿no? Rió para sus adentros y abrazó la bufanda con fuerzas. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginarse un sinfín de situaciones que sólo podía vivir con él. Tomados de la mano, sin ningún prejuicio y sin ninguna clase de vergüenza. Ella y él terminarían juntos.

Recordó cuando lo había conocido, cuando nadie quería hablarle y absolutamente nadie le indicaba al lugar donde debía ir. Inoue sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que el sobrepeso traía, aparte de los daños hacia su salud; sabía muy bien que socialmente no caía y no se adaptaba a un lugar.

Pero conocer a Ichigo Kurosaki le había cambiado la vida.

_—__¿Disculpa? __—__lo llamó, tocándole con el dedo el hombro. Agachó la vista nerviosa y casi tapó su rostro con las manos._

_—__¿Sí? __—__escuchó que le respondieron. Subió la vista despacio y se encontró con los ojos del chico que estaba frente a ella._

_—¿Podrías indicarme cuál es la sala 202? —preguntó tímidamente. _

_—¿A caso no sabes leer, bola de grasa? —respondió el chico. Un hombre alto y de cuerpo atlético la miraba con una burlona sonrisa. Alzó lo bastante la voz para que el resto de personas que pasaban por allí lo escucharan— Vamos, ¿o es que no puedes caminar? ¿Quieres que te dé vuelo para que ruedes? —carcajeó sonoramente. Unas cuantas risas se unieron a él. _

_Orihime agachó la vista, tratando de buscar un lugar para esconderse. De pronto, cuando ya veía que las lágrimas salían incontrolablemente de sus ojos, una voz gruesa y masculina se hizo presente en la escena._

_—¿Y tú no eres suficientemente inteligente para saber cuál es el salón 202? —la chica dirigió su vista enseguida hacia el hombre que se había parado frente a ella y frente al estúpido chico— ¿O es que tanto músculo no te deja pensar? _

_—¡¿Qué has dicho enfermo? —gritó el joven ofendido._

_—Repite lo que le dijiste a ella y te quedarás sin dientes —pronunció amenazando. La potente mirada de Ichigo Kurosaki hizo retroceder al joven, que salió chistando del lugar. El resto de universitarios siguieron su curso sin mirar siquiera a la pareja que seguía en el mismo lugar._

_—G-gracias... —susurró muy apenada. _

_—Yo voy para el salón 202, podemos ir juntos, ¿no crees? _

Ichigo había sido la única persona que no se había burlado de ella, ni ignorado ni pasado a llevar. Había sido el primer hombre que en toda su vida la había tratado como una mujer: respeto.

Ella se veía con él, unidos, como amantes, como amigos, como compañeros. Como pareja.

Inoue estaba decidida a hacerlo realidad.

«¡Fuerza, Orihime!» Se animó mentalmente.

Ishida Uryuu caminó y bajó las escaleras, sacando las llaves de su auto. Miró a Ichigo y sostuvo la vista fija en él.

—¿Qué? —carraspeó el pelirrojo al percatarse de la mirada del chico.

—Te llevo a casa —anunció casi como una orden. El aludido alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

—Con que Ishida se preocupa por mi seguridad —especuló. El chico con gafas frunció el ceño y giró su cuerpo, dándole la espalda. Ichigo suspiró y bajó hacia él—. Pero yo manejo.

—Ni en tus sueños —cortó Uryuu.

Tener un amigo como Uryuu Ishida era de afortunados. Aunque Ichigo jamás lo admitiría.

Él sabía perfectamente que Ishida lo hacia por cuidarlo, para que no caminase solo por las calles y llegara casi muerto a su casa.

El chico podía ser muchas veces el centro de su y la razón de sus muchas discusiones y malos ratos; pero también era protagonista de muchas alegrías. Reía, confiaba, se apoyaba en él, era sin duda, uno de los mejores amigos que podía tener. Ishida era un personaje extraño, bajo las estimaciones de Kurosaki, puesto que el chico estudiaba tanto de vespertina como de nocturna. ¿Quién en su sano juicio estudiaría dos carreras a la vez? Nadie. Excepto Uryuu.

Ocupaba sus tardes en estudiar Veterinaria y por las noches estudiaba Administración de Empresa. Algo loco, carreras completamente opuestas, pero para Ishida Uryuu, eran las mejores.

«Ambicioso» Esa era la única palabra que Ichigo halló para él. Era de ambiciosos estudiar dos carreras, pero tras conocerlo y forjar una amistad con él, Kuorsaki se dio cuenta que no era de ambicioso, sino que realmente amaba estudiar y se entretenía con eso.

El camino hacia su casa había sido tranquilo, en silencio y cómodo. Ishida cada vez que podía lo aventaba hasta su hogar y luego partía hacia el suyo.

Se despidió con una seña de mano del chico y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su hogar.

Entró pesadamente a la casa, observando que, extrañamente, las luces estaban todas apagadas. Ichigo dudó un poco, algo andaba mal. Sus hermanas iban todos los días a hacer aseo y a arreglar su desorden, y regularmente dejaban encendida una lámpara o la luz del pasillo. ¿Por qué ahora estaba todo en penumbras? Se quedó quieto en el lumbral de la puerta. Movió las llaves fuertemente para que éstas sonasen y así el cachorro lo sintiera.

La única intención que tenía era que el pequeño perro corriera hacia él y lo saludara animadamente como lo hacía siempre. Pero el animal no se apareció. Esperó unos minutos y volvió a hacer sonar las llaves, mas nada apareció ante él. Gruñó, quizás el perro estaba dormido o era demasiado flojo como para ir a saludarle. Entró por completo a la casa y cerró de un portazo.

Caminó con cuidado para no tropezarse con nada y encendió la luz del salón principal, dejó caer su bolso y se sacó la chaqueta, dejándola a un lado. Miró a sus alrededores para visualizar a su cachorro, sin embargo no lo halló. Torció los labios y suspiró sin darle importancia a la ausencia del animal.

Pasó a la cocina con la mera intención de hacerse algo de comer. Subió el interruptor de la cocina, caminó casi con los ojos cerrados hasta la nevera, sacó una caja de leche y comenzó a beberla.

—¡Guaff!

Ichigo Kurosaki juró que alguien estaba detrás suyo… Alguien y no precisamente el dueño de ese Guaff, que seguramente y lo más probable, era su cachorro. Una presencia humana. Un olor a perfume lo embriagó, era muy perceptivo para ese tipo de cosas. Giró rápidamente, decidido a golpear a quien estuviese tras de él.

Mas no había nadie. Achicó los ojos dudoso y miró hacia el suelo. El cachorro movía la cola hiperactivamente y le ladraba cada tanto.

—Hey, ¿dónde estabas metido? —le habló suavemente al animal, agachándose y haciéndole cariño. El perrito ladró y salió corriendo del lugar. Ichigo arqueó una ceja —¿Qué rayos? —espetó ante la extraña reacción del perro. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Primero le hacia fiesta y luego lo dejaba allí solo.

«Tss, animales» Pensó.

Se paró y comenzó a beber la leche nuevamente. Cerró los ojos y movió su mano hacia atrás para cerrar la puerta de la nevera. La delicia de la leche era algo que realmente lo relajaba. La fría y deliciosa leche blanca lo ponía de buen humor luego de una tarde de trabajo y una noche de estudio. Caminó hasta la mesa aún con los ojos cerrados y bebiendo de la caja.

—Nada como un buen vaso de leche —mencionó una vez dejó de beber. Dejó caer la caja en la mesa, vacía.

—Tomaste más de un vaso, idiota.

Ichigo miró a través del rabillo del ojo. Un escalofrío cruzó su espina dorsal. Alguien estaba en su casa, seguramente para robarle. Giró sobre su propio eje rápidamente al escuchar esa voz…¿femenina? ¿Una ladrona? ¿Desde cuándo las mujeres se dedicaban a robar casas? No le importaba el sexo o género, estaba dispuesto a pegarle a quien se le cruzase en su camino si pretendían robarle. Autodefensa, claro estaba. Aunque pegarle a una mujer no era bien visto…

—¿Qué mierda? —escandalizó al verla. Y no precisamente por su presencia en SU casa, sino por… ella. Chica, delgada, casi desaliñada. ¿A caso era broma? ¿Alguien de ese tamaño se dedicaba a robar? Pfff— ¿Quién eres tú y porqué estás en mi casa? ¿Qué te has robado? —habló autoritariamente, tratando de negar los pensamientos descriminadores hacia la pequeña chica.

—¿Perdón? —escupió casi indignada.

—Perdonada quedas, ahora vete de mi casa y deja las pertenencias. Sé más honrada y busca trabajo, niña —habló tajantemente, elevando la voz e indicándole la salida.

—No he robado nada, soy una mujer decente —frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos, mirándolo fijamente.

—Claro y entraste como ladrona a ver la decoración, ¿no? —espetó sarcástico. La morena se sorprendió ante la actitud del chico. ¿Quién se creía él? ¿De verdad era el padre de su hijo?

«Oh por Dios, si el bebé llega a tener los genes de este ogro y el cabello de ese color como payaso, lo daré en adopción» Hiló mentalmente la chica.

—No, por cierto, tu decoración es bastante… ¿floja? ¿Fea? ¿Horrible? ¿Hecha por un vago? —se defendió.

El chico frunció el ceño estrepitosamente. Para empezar, la chica estaba en SU casa, había entrado por quién sabe dónde y estaba ahí parada como si fuese su hogar, criticando la decoración que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho.

—Largo, no llamaré a la policía —fijó su vista en los ojos de color inusual de la muchacha, de un tono violeta. La chica mantuvo su mirada y se quedó paralizada allí, sin mover siquiera un músculo— ¡Dije que te fueras! —alzó la voz.

—¡No me moveré de aquí! —contestó ella en el mismo tono de voz que él había utilizado para hablarle— Soy Rukia Kuchiki y…

—No me interesa —cortó su presentación.

—¡Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar, cabeza de zanahoria! —gritó enfadada.

—¡No soy cabeza de zanahoria y no me interesa si eres una cobradora de deudas, una loca que embarga hogares y tales cosas! Iré a pagar luego —pausó, tomando aire—. Bien, ahora vete.

—¡No vengo a cobrarte o qué se yo! Déjame al menos explicarte porqué estoy…

—¡Ya basta! —la cortó de repente. Caminó hasta ella con la única intención de tomarla y él mismo echarla por sus propias manos, pero la astucia de la pequeña mujer se vio primero, pues ésta corrió hasta la mesa, redondeándola. Una sonrisa triunfal se fijó en los finos labios de la morena, haciendo enojar al chico.

—Me vas a esuchar Ichigo, porque...

—¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre? ¿Eres una estafadora? —movió sus pies, paso tras paso, lentamente, también rodeando la mesa. Rukia le seguía el paso, parecía una caza.

—¿Puedes dejar de ser tan niñita y escuchar lo que te voy a decir? —pronunció al borde del enfado. ¡Estaba chato del chico! ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle 'niña' cuando él lo era aún más?

—Sal de mi casa, no es difícil, está por donde mismo entraste. No tiene gran ciencia, ¿no? —dijo con sorna. La aludida frunció los labios.

—¡Entré por la ventana, idiota, no por la puerta!

—¡Ajá! ¡Enonces eres una ladrona, lo admitiste! —acusó con el dedo.

—¡No! —Rukia rodó los ojos— Vine porque te tengo que contar que...

—¡Suficiente esto acaba aquí! —se agotó de la poca paciencia que tenía. Corrió hacia ella con gran velocidad y bruscamente la levantó. Apoyó el cuerpo de la morena en su hombro y comenzó a llevarla hacia la salida ante los quejidos y gruñidos de la menuda mujer.

—¡Bájame orangután! —chilló tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Había soltado sus pertenencias que escondía traía consigo para poder pegarle con las manos al chico, mas éste ni se inmutó ante los golpes que ella propiciaba— ¡Que me bajes! —ordenó. El aludido la ignoró por completo, abrió la puerta e intentó bajarla, pero la chica se había agarrado con fuerzas del cuerpo de él, tratando de no moverse.

—¡Qué mierda, quieres que te baje o no! —agarró con sus fuerzas el cuerpo de la chica, pero todo esfuerzo era en vano. La pequeña morena se agarró con fuerzas y casi con las garras de su camisa— ¡Eres lunática o qué, enana!

—¡No soy enana y no me bajaré hasta que me escuches! —respondió apretando con fuerzas la camisa del chico.

—¡No estoy interesado en escucharte! —sinceró. Quería pedirle a fuerzas a Gokú para que lo ayudara y lograra bajar a la loca que ahora estaba pegada como goma de mascar a su espalda.

—Pues me escucharás o si no… —amenazó con un tono de voz mucho más grave.

—¿O qué? ¿Qué puede hacer una enana contra mí? —detuvo su agarre, haciendo que la chica deslizara tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros su cuerpo.

—¡Golpearte! —tomó vuelo y con un pie dio de lleno en los genitales del chico, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo, retorciéndose del dolor. Rukia aprovechó y con una gran habilidad se estabilizó en el suelo apenas se encontraron sus pies con él. Quedó parada mirando cómo el muchacho llevaba sus manos hacia la parte baja y balbuceaba unas cuantas cosas que no logró descifrar.

—Mal..dita —logró articular apenas, aún con el ardor en sus queridos acompañantes.

—Tienes suerte —dijo la morena. Ichigo sacó fuerzas desde lo más interior de su ser y se puso de pie, aún con el dolor latente, mas no dejó verse vulnerable frente a ella. Alzó una ceja, mostrando una cara llena de confusión. ¡Suerte de recibir una patada voladora por parte de una mujer y un carajo! ¡Esa chica estaba loca!

—¿Suerte que me hayas dejado sin descendencia? —exclamó con su tono de voz lo más grave posible. Era verdad y no un mito el decir que, cuando te pegan en las bolas, ciertamente tu voz toma un tono más agudo.

—Ya la tienes —pronunció tomando aire. Kurosaki rió sarcástico ante lo dicho por la chica—. Tus espermas han funcionado bastante bien, Ku-ro-sa-ki —canturreó cínicamente.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó confundido. De pronto todo comenzó a esclararse en su mente. Él había donado esperma, sí, pero… ¿ella…? —T-tú fuiste inseminada p-por —no pudo terminar la frase, pues la muchacha asentía cada vez que él pronunciaba una sílaba siquiera.

¡No lo podía creer! ¿Ella estaba ahí para decirle que sería padre? ¡¿Por qué? ¿No que eso quedaba en anonimato? ¡Su padre le había dicho! Su viejo se llevaría golpes, combos, patadas (sólo si lograba levantar las piernas luego de ese golpe), y todo lo que llevara por nombre 'pegarle a alguien'.

—Vas a ser papá, Ichigo, ¡felicidades! —terminó por comentar ella con un toque de sarcasmo. El chico abrió los ojos abruptamente, sorprendido.

* * *

><p>¡Holaaaaaa!~ ¿Soy mala por dejarlo ahí? D: Pues el capítulo anterior terminaba aquí, era largo eh o.o A ver, a comentar el capítulo.<p>

Se dejó ver la relación de Ichigo e Inoue, la chica está embobada por él, eso es seguro, y ya se sabe el porqué. Ichi fue caballero y la ayudó 8DDD! Es lógico, puesto que Ichigo siempre ha sido un chico al cual le guste proteger y bueno, estaban siendo malitos con Orihime, so~~ :cc! Ahora ya sabe que será papá, no se enteró de la mejor forma, pero es que con estos dos no es de esperarse (?). Sinceramente me divertí escribiendo la escena de Rukia e Ichigo, corriendo como niñitos tratando de alcanzarse el uno con el otro xDDDD! Además Rukia re astuta al entrar por la ventana, como toda una detective 8DDD (La amo y la adoré con su nuevo corte de cabello).

Muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews, traté de responderles a todos, y espero haberlo logrado. ¡Soy feliz que la historia haya sido tan bien recibida! Muchas gracias por eso, aunque esté terriblemente OoC me gusta que les guste (?). ¡Gracias a todas esas personitas que dejaron comentarios, leyeron y agregaron a favoritos! Aún cuando la historia es alocada. (: Un abrazo~~~

Reviews anónimos:

**Basi **FUKUUUUU, me gustó que hayas leído, awww(L). ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! De verda, creo que ya te lo dije por emepé en el foro *o* Nos estamos leyendo~

**Kasumi15 **¡Hola! Pues sí, por ahora está tomando las cosas con calma, porque aún no asimila bien todo, pero ya verás que pronto se viene el drama y wooow -spoilers-Okya. ¡Gracias por leer y por dejar un rr! Un abrazo (:

**my194 **La Chapis del foro SR, ¿no? ¡Pues muchas gracias por leer y por dejar rr! Pues síp, la historia es una LOCURA total, pero me gustan las cosas locas -nosenota?(?)- Jajaja, espero llevarla bien no más y como tengo pensado, hasta el momento no me he salido de lo que quiero y planeo para la historia! (: So. No me molesta que dejes testamentos, de hecho, me gustan MUCHO! (L) Un abrazooo.


	4. Segundas Opciones

Bleach **NO** me pertenece.

_~Compraré los derechos sobre Urahara Kisuke y lo haré mi esposo ficticio~_

~o~

Historia hecha sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p>Notas de autora al final.<p>

Aclaración:

«Pensamientos»

_Recuerdos / Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Accidentalmente embarazada<strong>

**~o~**

**Segundas Opciones**

**~o~**

—¡Loca de patio, vete ahora mismo de mi casa! —chilló apenas el muchacho al oírla, desesperado y completamente descontrolado.

—¡Deja de insultarme bola de pelos! —contraatacó ella— ¡Te dije que estoy embarazada de ti y tú gritándome loca! Te recuerdo que no soy yo la que vive a las afueras de la ciudad como un psicópata —se defendió ella enseguida.

No podía creerlo, él estaba ignorando por completo el hecho de que ELLA estaba embarazada. ¿De verdad era tan estúpido?

—N-no… —tartamudeó apenas, haciendo cortocircuito.

Mierda…

Y mucha mierda.

La parte complicada había pasado, según Rukia Kuchiki.

La chica frunció los labios, incómoda ante la situación en la que se vio envuelta de repente, gracias a su ímpetu y la forzada noticia que minutos antes había anunciado. Movió sus manos hasta llegar a las rodillas y jugó con los dedos, un poco más nerviosa.

Estaba hace más de media hora sentada en un gran sofá, lleno de cosas; junto a ella el pequeño cachorro movía la cola y miraba divertido al hombre que no salía del letargo, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Rukia observó cómo Ichigo tronaba sus dedos y lentamente se rascaba la nuca, tratando de buscar explicaciones coherentes.

—Eh —interrumpió la muchacha—, ¿Ichigo? —lo llamó tratando de sonar lo más estable y rigurosa posible. ¿Cómo iba a seguir contándole sus planes cuando el idiota se veía perdido en la "nada"?

El aludido guardó silencio, como lo había hecho los interminables treinta minutos. La morena resopló sonoramente, harta de la situación. Quería irse, era de noche y tenía mucho sueño. Cosas por organizar, descansar, dedicarse a hacer planes, y miles de cosas más. Sinceramente, Rukia Kuchiki se estaba arrepintiendo de a poco el hecho de haberle contado todo al padre de su futuro hijo.

«Futuro hijo» Pensó lentamente.

—E-espera —balbuceó Ichigo. La chica alzó una ceja dudosa, ¿qué mierda tenía que esperar?—. ¿Me estás diciendo que seré papá? —preguntó incrédulo. Rukia rodó los ojos.

¡Se lo había dicho alrededor de diez veces!

Obviando la respuesta, la morena asintió armándose de paciencia. ¿Era estúpido o le pagaban por serlo?

—Sé que doné esperma, pero se supone que eso quedaba en el anonimato —condujo Kurosaki una vez se hubo recuperado del shock. Quiso parecer recuperado, mas su rostro descuadrado decía todo lo contrario.

Kuchiki mordió sus labios y llevó una mano hacia su rostro, intentando convencerse mentalmente que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Aunque ese chico frente a sus ojos fuese un idiota.

—Independiente de eso, sabías que serías padre algún día —repuso Rukia en un instante.

—¡Claro! —afirmó— Pero en mi conciencia. Sin saber quién es la madre, cómo es o cómo se llama el hijo. ¡A eso se le llama anonimato! —dijo alterado. Ichigo vio cómo la menuda mujer levantaba una mano hasta dejarla al nivel del pecho, suspendida en el aire.

—¡No te alteres! —chilló. El aludido bufó. ¿Qué no se alterara? ¡Y un carajo!

—¡No entiendo para qué vienes entonces! ¿Quieres que no me altere cuando me dices que seré padre de la nada? ¡Y no me he olvidado que me golpeaste! —se defendió él.

—He venido hasta acá porque debes hacerte cargo de tu hijo. ¡Es tu deber!

—¿Eh? —cuestionó Ichigo, no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando.

—Lo que escuchaste, Ichigo Kurosaki. Tendrás que hacerte cargo del bebé, él no puede crecer sin la presencia de su papá —impuso ella.

—Vete —exclamó de pronto. La muchacha abrió los ojos abruptamente ante la nula expresión en el rostro del joven y la voz grave que, de la nada, había sacado.

—No, no, no. Déjame explicarte…

—No me interesa seguir escuchándote —cortó rápidamente—. Yo sólo doné esperma y nada más.

—¡Y tuviste que haber estado desesperado, eh! —alzó la voz la morena— ¿Qué clase de hombre eres al hacer eso y renegar a tu hijo¡ —acusó con el dedo.

—Lo hice por una muy buena razón y no, no te diré cuál es —dijo cruzándose de brazos, haciéndose el desinteresado.

—Mi plan es que tú te hagas cargo también del bebé, es lo lógico porque…

—¡Que no! —gritó. Rukia arrugó el ceño notoriamente, conteniéndose las ganas de pegarle nuevamente por haberla interrumpido y por haberle gritado reiteradas veces— ¡Ni lo pienses enana!

—¡¿Cómo me has llamado? —se exasperó la chica, levantándose de su puesto, caminando hacia él— ¡No vuelvas a decirme así, idiota! —articuló amenazadora. El chico resopló.

—Mira… —titubeó al no recordar su nombre— ¿Tukia?

—¡Rukia! —corrigió enseguida, enojada.

—Rukia, como sea, vete. No me incluyas en tus planes de loca histérica y déjame en paz —tras decir esto, el pelirrojo tomó con su mano la muñeca de Rukia y la llevó hacia la puerta, a duras penas. La morena intentaba retenerlo y balbuceaba unas cuantas cosas, pero él hacia oídos sordos a todo lo que salía de la boca de la menuda mujer.

Rukia gruñó, pataleó, se indignó e incluso llegó a pensar en arañarlo, pero la fuerza de Ichigo Kurosaki pudo más que todo. El chico la había sacado casi a patadas de su casa y rápidamente cerró las ventanas y la puerta con llave, dejándola en la calle, a oscuras y con mucho frío.

Kuchiki refunfuñó sonoramente, agitándose de más. Su plan había sido un completo fiasco. Había perdido alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos en darla la memorable noticia al idiota, pero había perdido, de esos cuarenta y cinco, treinta minutos. Media hora en la cual se dedicó a observar la casa, ver la cara de horror de Ichigo, verle pasar por distintas etapas a su ceño, ver cómo jugaba nervioso con las manos y no despertaba del shock creado.

—Es una niñita —murmuró para sí misma. Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle. ¿Cómo demonios se iría a su casa? Suspiró pesadamente, no sabía qué hacer. El problema de no saber cómo diablos llegaría a su hogar poco le importaba…

El problema radicaba única y exclusivamente en su vientre. No sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo, ¿realmente pensaba en tenerlo y hacerse cargo de él? Había planeado su vida de otra manera, de la forma en la que iba estaba bien; pero de repente, todo se desmoronó por un simple error.

«Quizás el destino me quería decir algo»

Se rió, burlándose de su propio pensamiento. El destino la quería hacer sufrir, eso era lo único que pensaba. No tenía idea de nada, todo lo que sabía, en esos momentos no le servía.

Tenía miedo… Mucho miedo de hacer todo eso sola. Era una mujer fuerte, ¿por qué de repente había tratado de buscar ayuda en un desconocido?

Pero ya se había decidido. Devolvió la vista hacia la casa, que, a esas alturas ya se encontraba en completa oscuridad. Apretó las manos en un puño, se sentía indefensa..

Sin saber qué hacer.

**~o~**

Byakuya Kuchiki depositó el lápiz en el escritorio, con sumo cuidado. Miró hacia al frente y recorrió con la vista la gran habitación en la que se encontraba. Estaba en la oficina bien adornada (por su pequeña hermana), con una iluminación media y tenue; un salón bastante elegante y con harto espacio. Era un abogado reconocido, pronto a ser uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Ganaba cada uno de los casos en los que se veía inmerso, no malgastaba su tiempo en ellos y solía mantener un límite entre su trabajo y su vida privada.

El sonido de la puerta lo distrajo de repente.

—Pase —articuló sereno. Las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron y dejaron ver a un chico alto, fornido y de extravagante cabellera. Renji Abarai pasaba y saludaba con una inclinación de cabeza al gran Byakuya Kuchiki.

—¿Quería verme, Señor? —preguntó tras cerrar las puertas. Se quedó estático allí.

—Acércate, Abarai —indicó el pelinegro, casi como una orden. Renji se movió enseguida, rápidamente, hasta llegar al escritorio frente a él—. Tienes entendido que hoy es tu examen para ingresar aquí, ¿no? Bajo mi tutela —pausó. El aludido afirmó con la cabeza, inhalando y exhalando pausadamente, tratando de dejar los nervios de lado. Byakuya Kuchiki siempre se imponía ante todos y él no era la excepción.

A pesar de un "estudiante", Renji Abarai era considerado uno de los hombres más inteligentes y aptos para estar bajo la tutela de Byakuya. Lo había logrado con mucho esfuerzo, dedicación y ganas.

Su sueño era llegar a ser como Kuchiki.

—Tienes que pasar —dijo ásperamente. El pelirrojo se puso rígido.

—S-sí. Lo sé —respondió, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo—. Lo tengo muy claro, y pasaré, no se preocupe —articuló convenciéndose hasta a él mismo.

—No lo hago. Puedes retirarte —la expresión que Byakuya mantenía, hizo a Renji dudar un poco. Normalmente el hombre se mantenía sereno, frívolo; pero en esos momentos, juró ver una expresión distinta en él, casi deseándole suerte con la mirada.

«Debe ser ilusión mía» Hiló para sus adentros. Se inclinó nuevamente, despidiéndose y caminó a pasos agigantados hacia las puertas.

—Un momento, Abarai —sintió que Byakuya nuevamente lo llamó—. ¿Te ha llamado Rukia?

El chico se sorprendió. Muchas veces Kuchiki no hablaba con él sobre su hermana. Hermana que él conocía muy bien. Habían hecho buenas migas y se habían transformado en muy buenos amigos, casi como hermanos.

—No, Señor. Hace semanas que no sé de ella, la última vez parecía algo ausente cuando me llamó —declaró, recordando que la última llamada hecha por él había caído en la monotonía y casi en un monólogo por parte de él.

—Ya veo. Ahora puedes retirarte.

El chico sudó frío. Quería hacerle una pregunta, mas no sabía si era lo correcto. Con Byakuya debía cuidar todo de él, sus gestos, sus palabras, sus acciones. Absolutamente todo.

—Señor… —dudó un poco. El aludido lo miró sin decir nada— Quisiera saber si puedo ir a visitar a Rukia para ver cómo está, ella es una amig…

—Claro que puedes ir. Nunca te lo he prohibido —mencionó el moreno. Renji rió de medio lado.

—Eh, sí, pero consideré que podía ser una falta de respeto ir sin decirle nada —espetó.

—Rukia es grande y sabe escoger a sus amigos. ¿Eso es todo? —quiso terminar la conversación que para Kuchiki se había hecho muy larga.

—Sí, nos vemos —se despidió y salió rápidamente.

El pelirrojo cerró cuidadosamente las puertas de la oficina y procedió rápidamente a sacar el celular entre sus bolsillos. Caminó y buscó el número de Rukia Kuchiki en el móvil. Animadamente acomodó el celular en su oreja y apretó el botón del ascensor para bajar al último piso del edificio.

—Vamos Rukia, contesta… —susurró al oír el ruidoso y molesto tono del celular. Subió al ascensor apenas las puertas se abrieron e indicó el piso al cual ir. El móvil seguía sin ser contestado.

Bufó.

Miró la hora rápidamente, 3:30 de la tarde, a las cinco comenzaba su cita para defender el caso. Tenía que ganarlo, pero para eso necesitaba apoyo… El apoyo y las palabras sabias de Rukia. No tenía tiempo para ir a verla, tendría que esperar a que el día pasara.

Completamente decidido a concentrarse cien por ciento en su cita, salió del edificio con la única intención de repasar la materia. Estudiar leyes le había cambiado la vida, vida que jamás pensó tener. La oportunidad de estar bajo las enseñanzas del mejor Abogado era única y él debía aprovecharla.

**~o~**

Rukia se lanzó a la cama, a oscuras. Estaba agotada. Enojada. Angustiada. Todo un revoltijo de emociones que no dudaban en salir por sus poros. Se podía mirar al espejo y verse a ella misma demacrada, nada como solía serlo.

Llevó sus manos hacia el vientre y apretó con fuerzas. Realmente no le estaba tomando el peso a estar embarazada. Lo estaba tomando como un juego, ¿qué era eso de buscar al padre y pedirle que la ayudara? ¿Qué mierda era eso?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, totalmente decepcionada de ella misma. Estar embarazada no era un juego, se trataba de una vida, de SU propia vida y de Su futuro, por muy egoísta que sonase. Pero, ¿cómo ella iba a seguir su camino? ¡Estaba completamente sola! Su hermano mayor no se podía enterar. ¿Cómo le iba a ocultar nueve meses de embarazo cuando le crecería la barriga del tamaño de un tambor? ¿Cómo iba a trabajar y ganar dinero? ¿Cómo se mantendría? ¿Cómo podría gastar en pañales, ropa, leche, comida, hospital?

Sentía enormes ganas de llorar. De golpear todo, de patalear y de sentir un abrazo… Enormes ganas de que alguien le dijese que todo estaría bien. Que no iba a estar sola. Que no se iba a perder y no se iba a hundir en un hoyo del cual no podía salir.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, embriagándose de su propia depresión que de a poco salía a la luz. Esa fachada de chica fuerte, ruda y completamente decidida era una máscara para ocultar lo que realmente sentía.

Había tropezado… Un gran tropiezo y no sabía cómo levantarse.

—Ilusa yo por creer que él me iba a ayudar —sonrió sarcástica al recordar las duras palabras de Ichigo que inevitablemente le habían dolido.

Estaba desesperada. Completamente desesperada.

Sintió el peso en su pecho y cómo la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, completamente desorientada. Trató de acomodarse y cesar el inmenso dolor que casi no la dejaba respirar.

Estaba más que angustiada. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó y entonces, se dio cuenta, que estaba sola… Y que podía llorar.

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos al apenas recordar que la soledad era la mejor compañía para esos momentos.

Sacó del bolso que minutos antes había lanzado a la cama, una pequeña tarjeta que una chica le había dado.

_En caso de que quieras hacerlo, llama a este número. Te servirá. _

Recordó las palabras de la mujer que se había encontrado en la farmacia. Había ido con la única intención de comprar algún medicamento para la migraña, y, cuando se vio absorta en el pasillo de bebés; esa vocecilla la había distraído.

No la conocía. No la conoció. Tan sólo escuchó sus palabras y tomó la tarjeta entre sus manos, casi hipnotizada.

No quería hacerlo, pero… ¿debía? ¿Debía ella realmente hacerlo?

_—__¡¿Estás loca? __—__el grito descompuso totalmente a Rukia, quien se exaltó ante el chillido de Matsumoto. Estaban en su departamento. Había transcurrido apenas un día desde que había ido a visitar al "papá" de la criatura. _

_—__Ran… entiéndeme, yo…_

_—__¡Tú nada! ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Rukia? ¿Siquiera lo pensaste? ¿De verdad estás cuerda? __—__propuso histérica la chica. _

_—__¡Deberías apoyarme, eres mi amiga y la única que lo sabe! __—__se escudó Kuchiki, de repente, viéndose afligida. _

_—__¡No te apoyo en esto! Soy tu amiga y por algo te lo estoy diciendo, por todos los cielos… __—__Rangiku se llevó una mano a la cabeza, desesperada. _

_—__Yo… _

_—__¡Tú no harás nada! Me entero que lo has hecho Rukia y juro que no te vuelvo a hablar._

_—__¿Por qué eres tan injusta conmigo? ¡Tú no estás en mi posición! __—__reclamó la morena, sintiéndose completamente ofendida._

_—__¡Es como si lo estuviera! Eres como una hermana. No estarás sola, yo estaré contigo. ¡Por favor Rukia, te lo pido, no lo hagas! __—__imploró la pelirroja acercándose a ella con la intención de abrazarla._

_—__Basta __—__se alejó Kuchiki. _

_Rangiku cerró los ojos lentamente. _

Leyó con cuidado lo que el papel contenía.

«¿Alguna duda? Llámanos, es tu mejor decisión. _Abortar_ es de humanos»

**~o~**

Ichigo Kurosaki envolvió torpemente la hamburguesa en una bolsa y se la pasó a la señora que esperaba detrás del mesón enojada. Con un gruñido incluido agarró la bolsa y se fue murmurando palabras que él no alcanzó a escuchar.

Debía admitirlo: era una mierda para ese tipo de trabajos. Envolver comida, tomar pedidos y entregarlos no era lo que él había esperado del trabajo. Sólo quería estar en caja recibiendo y devolviendo dinero, lo más fácil, simple y menos tedioso. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Pero no. Estaba allí con una estúpida gorra, con un maldito traje y con guantes en las manos envolviendo comida grasosa.

—¡Hora del almuerzo! —anunció el Jefe de turno. Ichigo articuló "aleluya" irónicamente al notar que la hora había pasado terriblemente lenta en comparación a días anteriores. La noticia de ser padre le había llegado tan de repente que apenas podía mantener su mente en el trabajo.

Se dedicaba a pensar sólo en eso. En ser padre. Refregó sus sienes con ambas manos e intentó alejar los pensamientos que se le cruzaban a la velocidad de la luz. No podía desmentir que estaba preocupado, no sólo por él, sino por el futuro tanto de Rukia como la de su… hijo.

Pero, ¿qué tenía que él preocuparse? No tenía la culpa de que, justo su esperma, había caído en manos de una loca histérica como Rukia Kuchiki.

«Rukia Kuchiki»

No la había visto hace dos días, desde aquella noche. Pero no había olvidado su nombre, en lo absoluto. Carraspeó y se quitó el gorro ridículo que traía puesto. Salió del local algo más retraído de lo norma, cuando una dulce voz lo distrajo.

—¡Ichiiiigooo! —Inoue Orihime canturreó su nombre como solía hacerlo. Caminaba rápidamente hacia él desde la otra calle, cuidando no ser atropellada. Llevaba consigo una bolsa de color rosa, bastante llamativa.

—Inoue… —le dijo apenas la tuvo en frente— ¿Qué haces aquí? —expresó realmente sorprendido. Él nunca había mencionado dónde trabaja, mucho menos sus horarios; aunque era lógico que lo hacia de las mañanas o tardes, ya que estudiaba de noche.

—¡Te estaba buscando! —contestó ella un poco agitada— Te… —titubeó un poco. Ichigo le indicó que se sentaran en una banca cerca del local, para que ella pudiese descansar— Yo, bueno… Ehm. ¡Te traje algo de comer! —articuló rápidamente, levantando la bolsa rosa tapándose el rostro, para no mostrar lo sonrojada que estaba en esos momentos.

El resto de gente que pasaba por allí se reía y miraban divertidos la escena. Orihime había gritado y lo peor: le estaba entregando una bolsa rosada. ROSADA. Color de chicas.

Él tan sólo sonrió de medio lado, forzándose a hacerlo.

—No debiste molestarte —comentó algo apenado, bajando la voz. Tomó a duras penas la bolsa color "marica", solamente para no dejar a Inoue con los brazos extendidos—. En serio… no debiste —finalizó finalmente.

—¡Claro que sí! Es lo menos que puedo hacer, me has ayudado mucho —sonrió contenta.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde trabajo? —preguntó, mientras revisaba la comida. Rezaba para que no fuese uno de esos platos extravagantes que solía hacer su amiga, especies de pescado, arroz, chocolate y salsas mezcladas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar siquiera en el horrible plato.

—Oh…¡Recorrí los locales de comida rápida! —anunció Inoue, pestañeando reiteradas veces— Suerte que este era el penúltimo, ya me estaba cansando —rió mientras se sobaba las piernas con las manos. Tenía claro de antemano que por su condición no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo. Para ella, haber recorrido cantidades de locales por toda la ciudad había sido un récord.

—¡¿Todos? —se atragantó él— ¿No estarás exagerando?

—¡Claro que no! De la mañana que estoy buscándote —se detuvo— ¡Y lo logré! Soy muy feliz.

Ichigo alzó una ceja. Dios, esa chica estaba loca. Sin duda, Orihime era una de las mejores personas que se le pudo haber cruzado en su camino.

—Gracias, Inoue —dijo sinceramente. La aludida se sonrojó y asintió motivada, desviando la mirada de él.

«¡Y tuve la fuerza de voluntad de no comer lo que había en la bolsa!» Se dijo mentalmente. Obviamente no iba a decirle eso a Ichigo, pero para ella había sido un logro. Dejar la comida por algo mucho más fuerte, como los sentimientos que tenía hacia Kurosaki, era algo que la llenaba, literalmente.

—Vaya, hamburguesa… —comentó algo decepcionado. ¡Tenía que ver todas las malditas mañanas las malditas hamburguesas! ¿Y ahora tenía que comerlas?

—¿No te gustan? —preguntó preocupada Inoue— Puedo ir a comprar otra cosa, ¡lo siento mucho! No sabía que…

—Sí me gustan. Se ve deliciosa —trató de tranquilizarla. La verdad, era que veía con bastante repugnancia la comida.

Ichigo le dio una mordida a la hamburguesa, lamentando el hecho de que Orihime no le separase la vista de él. Masticó lentamente, y apenas sentir el sabor, quiso devolver el pedazo, mas no podía hacerlo. Trató de sonreír, sin embargo nada le salía.

Mierda. No podía comer, tenía asco.

«¿Será cierto eso que dicen que, cuando vas a ser padre, primero le da los síntomas a los hombres?»

Quiso golpearse por relacionar absolutamente todo con la noticia dada por Rukia.

—Justo se me antojaba hamburguesa.

Kurosaki instantáneamente escupió la comida al escuchar la voz de Rukia Kuchiki tras él. Se lo agradeció mentalmente, sinceramente. Se puso de pie rápidamente y dio media vuelta, para encontrarse con la sonrisa y mirada arrogante que ella le propiciaba.

—¿La quieres? —extendió la hamburguesa hacia ella. La morena torció los labios y negó.

—No gracias. No tocaré nada que haya sido tocado por ti antes —indició cruzándose de brazos. Rukia observó cómo Ichigo fruncía el ceño y arrugaba la nariz ante el comentario de ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Dilo —dijo enseguida, depositando la comida en la banca. Inoue se había parado en un momento que él no logró captar, mirando intercaladamente entre él y la morena.

—Maleducado, ¿no nos vas a presentar? —apuntó con el dedo a la pelirroja y la miró detenidamente.

—¡Oh! Soy Inoue Orihime, mucho gusto —se acercó hasta ella y le extendió la mano amigablemente. Rukia le sonrió y apretó su mano.

—Rukia Kuchiki, soy… —dirigió la vista hacia Ichigo. Éste la miró sorprendido, para luego cambiar a un rostro completamente desfigurado, entendiendo las intenciones de la menuda mujer.

«Si dice que tendrá un hijo mío, la mato»

—Soy una amiga de Ichigo —completó la morena, divirtiéndose de la situación. Ichigo respiró y suspiró tras escucharla—. ¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

—Porqué lo preguntas —contestó Kurosaki.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Ichigo —dijo ella, cambiando su expresión a una completamente seria. Él arqueó una ceja.

Pudo jurar que había sentido lo que le había querido decir. Que realmente se trataba de algo importante. Mantuvo el contacto con los ojos de la morena, hasta que asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Inoue, nos disculpas —le habló suavemente a la pelirroja. Ella había borrado todo rastro de su sonrisa.

—Claro… —respondió casi en un murmuro.

Vio cómo Rukia e Ichigo se alejaban se ella, dejándola sola. Miró hacia el banco y divisó la hamburguesa que ni siquiera había alcanzado a comer su príncipe azul.

Se sentía triste.

**~o~**

—Y bien —comentó Ichigo apenas llegaron al parque. Había seguido el paso de la chica durante diez minutos. El parque estaba casi desolado, pocas personas pasaban por allí.

Rukia le daba la espalda, miraba los árboles como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—En un comienzo quería atarte a mí, no porque lo quería así, sino porque lo veía como una obligación —la chica tomó un respiro, armándose de valor—. Esa noche cuando me echaste de tu casa, me propuse seguirte, hostigarte y hasta hacerte pagar por algo que ni siquiera tú planeaste, ni yo tampoco. Pero no puedo controlar todo, ¿no? —dio media vuelta, de repente, hacia Ichigo.

Él pudo ver que los ojos de la chica estaban llenos de confusión… Inclusive pudo deducir que tristeza demostraban. Podía notar la diferencia, pues la noche anterior ella definitivamente era otra persona, totalmente segura de sí misma.

«Se ve frágil…»

—Yo sé que tú no deseas ser padre, y yo por un lado no lo deseé para este momento de mi vida, donde todo iba tan bien. No hace mucho me enteré que estoy embarazada, así que… he tomado una decisión —Rukia caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia él.

—Cuál —articuló Ichigo, no despegando la vista de la menuda chica.

—Abortar.

* * *

><p>¡Holaaaaaaaa! Uuuff, lamento mucho la demora del capítulo, sinceramente me costó terminarlo o.o Pero porque esta semana he hecho muchas cosas(?) el tiempo no me estaba alcanzando Dx Pero bueno. Ya ven, HAY DRAMAAAAAAAAAA, sí pues, si Rukia no es nde fierro u.u Y al verse solita, tomó una decisión, ahora falta qué dice Ichigo *o*<p>

¿Sigo siendo mala por dejarlo así? xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Joee, la idea es enganchar al lector (?) Aunque sentí que el capítulo fue lento... Pero bue. Se dejó ver a Renji y a Byakuya, que siiii, ¿se creían que Ichigo se le iba ser fácil? Pues nooooo 8DDDD Tendrá batalla más adelante(?).

Disculpen por no responder los reviews, de verdad, pero como dije: el tiempo me escasea últimamente. Estoy sorprendida de haber recibido 43 reviews en tan sólo tres capítulos, creo que es mi récord o.o -nadielalee;_;-Hahaha, de verdad jamás pensé que iba a tener lectores con tan loca historia!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me animan muchísimo. ¡Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

**Akemi227-chan, darisu-chan, ShinigamiJazzDark89, Sakura-Jeka, Kasumi15, Liz Okumura, Inukarenesmee, PaperMoon-IR, IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl, Basiita, my194 (Chappis), kyoko-chan2010, cristina96life, ade, metitus, Ale-chan227.**

Adioossiiin~~~


	5. Lazos

Sí, lo sé, ¡no tengo perdón! Siento MUCHO, PERO MUCHO, la eterna tardanza del capítulo, aisssh. Muchas cosas pasaron, pero estoy de vuelta y espero llevar la historia hasta su finaal, así me tarde meses en actualizar(?). ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leerán el quinto capítulo! Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Tengo cosas que decir al final del caaap :DDDD

**Disclaimer:** Bleach NO me pertenece. Tite es un troll... ah esperen, Bleach es de Tite -rolleyes-

* * *

><p><strong>Quinto Capítulo. <strong>

**Lazos**

**~o~ **

Aclaraciones/Advertencias: 

.Tema de aborto. NO estoy a favor del aborto.  
>.Mucho OoC. Mucho.<p>

_«Pensamientos»_

* * *

><p><em>«Abortar»<em>

La palabra no dejaba de girar por su cabeza. Allí estaba, acostado y sin nada que hacer más que pensar en la situación. Habían pasado alrededor de tres días desde la última charla que había tenido con Rukia Kuchiki. El trabajo lo agobiaba y la Universidad apenas le dejaba tiempo para pensar con tranquilidad. Madrugar no era una de las mejores opciones, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Tenía que buscar una solución al problema o al menos una respuesta a sus dudas, y las mejores oportunidades para hacerlo, eran precisamente a esas horas de la madrugada.

Podía sentir cómo sus ojos le pesaban y cómo la respiración se iba haciendo más lenta con el pasar de las horas. Miró de reojo la hora, tratando de buscar alguna distracción para mantenerse despierto.

_«3:55 AM»_

—Demonios —maldijo.

¿Estaba siendo un cobarde? ¿Estaba siendo cobarde al no negarle tal acción a Rukia?

Posó su mano en la nuca y trató de apaciguar sus pensamientos. Trató de aclarar su mente, tal cual lo había hecho dos noches atrás. No había sido capaz de decirle nada a la menuda muchacha en el momento en que ella mencionó lo del aborto. Se dedicó tan sólo a asentir sin decir nada, y a ver cómo ella se alejaba de él a paso lento.

—Estamos hablando de una vida —susurró lo más bajo posible. Cerró los ojos con gran fuerza, recordando la razón del porqué tomar decisiones tan importantes le costaba tanto. Suspiró como si el alma se le fuese en el aire. Estaba asustado, y no lo podía negar. Estaba siendo egoísta, y no lo podía negar.

—Una vida —repitió, recordando qué tan importante es "una vida", y cuánto sufrió cuando el ser más importante de su vida había dejado de vivir.

Recorrió con la vista la habitación en penumbras, dándose cuenta que estaba completamente solo y que no podía negar el sentimiento de tener a alguien a su lado, aunque haya sido por un mero accidente. No podía negar que, cuando se enteró que sería padre-por-accidente, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Algo en él nació. Y entonces se percató del porqué estaba tan solo. Del porqué dejó su casa, a su familia, para vivir alejado de la ciudad. Del porqué jamás ha llamado sinceramente a Ishida y a Inoue "amigos", del porqué aquello era tan sólo una rutina.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan solitario?

_«Desde aquella vez»_

Respondió por sí solo. Tragó saliva sonoramente y apretó el puño de la mano libre. Inmerso en una confusión que cada vez lo comía más. Si él estaba pasando por todos esos temores, ¿qué le esperaba a Rukia? Mordió su labio inferior y de un golpe se sentó en la cama. Observó lentamente su habitación, nuevamente, tratando de buscar respuestas. Recorrió cada rincón de ella, mientras la respiración se le agitaba más y más.

Era la hora de actuar. Y rápido.

**~o~**

—¿Sí? —la dulce voz de una mujer se hizo escuchar desde la otra línea— ¿Aló? —Rukia Kuchiki titubeó si hablarle o no por unos segundos. La llamada seguía corriendo y ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá, apretando los dientes—. Tranquila, todo estará bien, ¿sigue ahí, no? —prosiguió la mujer, tratando de calmarla, como si fuese adivina y supiese por lo que estaba pasando.

En una mano sostenía el teléfono y en la otra la tarjeta que días atrás aquella mujer le había dado. La decisión estaba tomada. Lo tenía que hacer.

—S-sí, aquí estoy —dijo por fin la morena, respirando hondamente. Nunca había pensado que sería tan difícil tomar una decisión tan importante. ¿En qué momento de la vida había pensando alguna vez siquiera haber estado en aquella posición? Era una mujer madura, pero llena de temores y angustias.

—Me alegra —respondió la mujer—. ¿Quiere una hora?

—¿Hora? —repitió ella, hallándose confundida.

—Claro, necesito que me diga qué día puede venir y en qué horario para realizar… —pausó— la operación —concluyó, tratando de sonar lo menos dura posible.

Un aire helado golpeó a la menuda morena. Recordando que estaba llamando para_ abortar_. Aún no lo podía admitir, sin embargo, allí se encontraba. Llamando y pidiendo una hora para hacerlo. Los días habían pasado lentos y tediosos, desde aquella y última vez que había visitado a Ichigo Kurosaki. Había tomado una decisión y estaba segura de hacerlo, mas las dudas la embriagaban una y otra vez, aplazando el plan día tras día. Rangiku no se había aparecido, ni tampoco había llamado.

Estaba sola.

Completamente sola.

—¿Puedes mañana a las cinco de la tarde? —prosiguió la mujer, sin importarle el silencio de la morena.

—Eh… —suspiró Rukia, asustada.

—¡Perfecto, te esperamos mañana! Dime tu nombre y te anotaré, por favor —habló entusiasta la mujer.

La morena como una máquina, deletreó su nombre lentamente. Confundida, colgó el teléfono y se quedó allí, estática. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas… Entendiendo que ya había tomado una decisión. Mordió su labio inferior al sentir su teléfono celular sonar y al enterarse que Renji la había estado llamando desde hace días.

Contestó, tratando de apaciguar sus emociones.

—Renji —saludó casi en un murmuro.

—¡Hey, Rukia! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Adivina qué! —un alegre Renji Abarai se encontraba en la otra línea del teléfono. Mientras caminaba hacia su automóvil con la única intención de salir rápido del edificio y salir a celebrar.

—¿Qué? —Rukia preguntó sin ánimos de deducir. No estaba en las condiciones de hacerlo.

—¡Oh vamos Rukia! ¡Adivina! —insistió el pelirrojo, abriendo la puerta del auto y subiéndose entusiasmado, como un pequeño niño emocionado por un simple helado de fresas.

—Ehm… Renji, no tengo á…

—¡He logrado ser el asistente de tu hermano! —cortó las palabras de la morena en un instante.

La chica tan sólo pestañeó reiteradas veces. Oh mierda. Se había olvidado completamente del asunto de Byakuya y Renji. Mordió su labio nuevamente intentando recordar cuándo rayos había sido el "gran día" para el pelirrojo, mas su cabeza no emitía nada.

_«Vamos neuronas, ¡hagan sinapsis!»_ Se dijo mentalmente.

—Sé que te olvidaste porque no viniste, obviamente. No te preocupes, no estoy molesto, Rukia, así que puedes respirar —anunció el chico no escuchar palabra alguna de la morena— ¡Al menos felicítame! Te podré ver más seguido —finalizó su frase, sonriendo tímidamente.

Rukia rechinó sus dientes. Por todos los cielos, ¡estaba haciendo TODO mal! Aclaró su garganta y prosiguió con la conversación, algo más relajada.

—¡Felicidades, amigo! ¡Felicidades por entrar a trabajar con uno de los abogados más importantes de la ciudad! —dijo sinceramente y orgullosa, sabiendo de antemano que Byakuya Kuchiki era respetado y reconocido. Una delicada sonrisa se posó en los labios de Rukia. Renji Abarai era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, además de su loca amiga y su hermano. Él era una de las pocas personas que la entendían y le solía ayudar constantemente

El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente. Había estado conduciendo hace más de cinco minutos.

—Gracias. Te pasaré a buscar ahora para ir a celebrar, ¡esto merece un par de tragos!

—Eh —Kuchiki se tensó. Trató de buscar una excusa rápidamente para no delatarse. Nadie, pero NADIE podía saber de su embarazado. — Renji, estoy enferma del estómago, no puedo beber.

_«Oh, eres una genia, Rukia. Se suponía que no debías decir nada relacionado a tu estómago pero igual lo hiciste. Maldito cerebro»_ Maldijo, mientras arrugaba la nariz y negaba con la cabeza ante su estupidez.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Bueno, al menos acompáñame, ¿sí? —rogó Renji, tratando de suavizar la voz. Si Rukia Kuchiki hubiese estado al frente suyo, hubiese hecho un gesto lindo, sólo para convencerla.

Porque sólo Rukia Kuchiki podía hacerlo actuar de esa forma.

—Renji… —la morena quiso decirle que por favor no le insistiera, que no se sentía bien.

_Stop_. Aquí es cuando la morena siente un gran saco de culpa caer en sus hombros cuando Renji anuncia sus siguientes palabras.

_Play_.

—¡No viniste a apoyarme en el caso, mínimo deberías salir conmigo!

Sí. La chica quiso gritarle y decirle: ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA POR ACCIDENTE PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, NO SABES CÓMO HE SUFRIDO ESTOS DÍAS!

Pero no podía hacerlo. Sonrió ante imaginarse el rostro del pelirrojo si hubiese emitido esas palabras. Solía discutir con Abarai reiteradas veces, sin embargo sus discusiones terminaban en carcajadas.

—Bien, me alistaré —suspiró cansada, rodó los ojos antes el chillido emitido por el pelirrojo.

—Diez minutos, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Allí estaré.

Tras eso Rukia se vio a sí misma en el espejo, vestida, alistada. Se puso de perfil y tocó su estómago delicadamente.

_«¿Cuánto se demorará en crecer…?»_

Una vez realizó el pensamiento, la chica bajó la vista. Percatándose que efectivamente nada crecería en ella.

_«Lo siento mucho…»_

**~o~**

—¡Y entonces, bang, lo maté!

Rukia la verdad no sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando Renji. De verdad no lo sabía. No entendía su jerga masculina. Tenía entendido que había comenzado a hablar del caso, del cómo se presentó frente al Juez, del cómo Byakuya, su querido hermano, le había apretado la mano en señal de buena suerte… Pero todo se esfumó y comenzó a no escucharlo cuando en la radio comenzó a tocar una dulce canción sobre la vida y precisamente sobre ser mamá. Rukia instaló enseguida sus sentidos en la radio apenas escuchó el título de la canción una vez la anunciaron.

_«Dear Mom»_ Repitió mentalmente.

_«¿Por qué todo comienza a conspirar en mi contra?»_ Pensó una vez se dio cuenta que realmente, mirara por donde mirara, oyese por donde oyese, TODO, pero TODO le recordaba que algo en su interior estaba creciendo. Que iba a ser mamá y que tenía una vida a la que cuidar.

Vida a la que optó por no cuidarla.

—¡Y así fue cómo logre cerrar el caso! —chilló Renji, aún emocionado— ¡Fue genial, Rukia!

La morena tan sólo logró escuchar su nombre y dirigió rápidamente la vista al pelirrojo quien bebía y bebía y bebía sin parar.

_«Creo que tendré que caminar hacia mi casa. Renji no podrá manejar si sigue bebiendo de esa manera. A estas alturas terminará por beber el agua de la pecera del local»_

—Oh, genial —emitió ella al ver que el chico la miraba directamente tratando de conseguir alguna respuesta ante toda su magnífica-historia. Él alzó una ceja y arrugó los labios.

—No me has escuchado, ¿verdad? —preguntó y suspiró— ¿Qué te sucede?

—Claro que te escuché, Renji —dijo ella, bebiendo agua del vaso y tratando de sonar lo más convencida posible, aunque sabía que no había escuchado una nada de lo que él había dicho. Se sentía mal. Se sentía mal por muchas cosas, claro estaba, pero se sentía mal al no escuchar y prestarle la atención necesaria a Renji cuando él tan sólo se preocupaba por ella.

_«Soy una mala amiga… Vaya, me he encontrado más defectos en estos días»_

—Rukia…

Y ahí estaba. Esa voz grave pero a la vez suave de Renji Abarai que hacia poner los pelos de punta a Kuchiki. Cuando él la llamaba por su nombre y su calmada voz se tornaba más varonil que de costumbre. Esa voz y ese llamado que hacía cada vez que quería explicaciones y la verdad.

La mujer tragó saliva. El pelirrojo la miraba intensamente como tratando de descifrar su rostro y sus nerviosas acciones.

—Dime qué sucede —exclamó él como una orden.

—N-nada — _«¡MALDITA SEA NERVIOS!»_ maldijo enseguida apenas emitió las palabras. Había tartamudeado. Renji lo iba a descubrir. _«¡Nooooo!»_ gritó dramáticamente en su cabeza.

Ok. Lo admitía. Rukia Kuchiki lo admitía. Había estado más sensible los últimos días debido a todos los problemas. Había estado más dramática y se imaginaba los peores escenarios, dramáticamente. Como toda una Drama Queen. Hecha y derecha. Generalmente era tranquila, pasiva, y pensaba fríamente. Calculaba todo. Pero no. Llegó ese maldito accidente y todo se deformó en su mundo.

Todo.

—Te conozco. Es más, creo que te conozco más de lo que tú misma te conoces, Rukia —anunció Renji.

_«Oh no, ¡deja de repetir mi nombre!»_ Pensó al verse más expuesta. Una vez más, una vez más que él repetía su nombre de esa manera y ella soltaría todo.

—Ru…

_«¡Nooooo, por faaaaavor!»_

Totalmente dramática.

De repente una vocecilla se hizo presente en el espacio donde ellos estaban. Una familiar voz para Rukia la sacó de sus dramáticos pensamientos y calló a Renji. Los dos dirigieron su mirada a la portadora de la voz. Una chica con la sonrisa deslumbrante y saludándolos con su mano derecha. Grande y robusta, pero hermosa.

Inoue Orihime estaba frente a ellos.

—¡Hola! —dijo en un instante Rukia al percatarse de la chica. _«¡Gracias pelirroja!»_ le agradeció mentalmente al no recordar su nombre por completo.

—Hola~ —emitió Inoue, sonriendo aún— ¿Los molesto? —preguntó inocentemente.

Renji alzó una ceja._ «Sí»_ Confirmó en su mente y miró a la morena para decirle con la mirada que la chica no era bienvenida.

—Claro que no, toma asiento —anunció Rukia nerviosamente bajo la atenta mirada de Renji. Vio cómo el chico suspiró y asintió, forzando una sonrisa. Una fea sonrisa. Ella quiso reír ante esa sonrisa falsa, ¡se veía chistoso! Mas se aguantó. Orihime tomó asiento y miró a la morena»

—Oh, él es Reni Abarai —mencionó, apuntando al pelirrojo. Él tan sólo movió la cabeza— Es mi…

—¿Tu novio? —interrumpió Inoue.

Orihime no era una mala persona, en lo absoluto. Pero cuando se trataba de Ichigo Kurosaki, ella sabía que debía actuar. No conocía a Rukia ni tampoco tenía la intención de conocerla. Sabía que entre ella y su amada príncipe azul había algo. Algo ocultaban. Algo que no era bueno, lo podía intuir. Sin embargo, no entendía el porqué Ichigo la había dejado prácticamente botada sólo por Rukia. No entendía porqué se había sido con ella aquél día, cuando estaban riendo, tan sólo para regresar a su lado distraído y triste.

La atención de Ichigo ya no estaba en ella. Y eso la enfurecía.

Rukia no le hacía bien a su Ichigo Kurosaki. Y ella la había apartar de él a como diera lugar.

—¡¿Eeeeh? —Renji emitió sonrojándose. Se atragantó con sus propias palabras y los nervios comenzaron a jugar en su contra— N-Nosotros-s-s, yo-o, e-es decir… —no supo qué decir.

Sí, era cierto, él no quería a Rukia tan sólo como su amiga. Pero tampoco sabía si Rukia sentía lo mismo por él. Quería con todas sus ganas gritarle a Inoue en el rostro un gran y gordo: ¡SÍ! Para luego pronunciar con suavidad y cariño: es mi novia.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

—Es tan sólo un amigo… —anunció Rukia con tranquilidad, sin percatarse del nervioso frente a sus ojos. Dejó la frase a medio terminar al darse cuenta que quería pronunciar el nombre de la chica, pero no se acordaba en lo absoluto.

_«Algo de… Ori…hama… heme… »_ Indagó mentalmente la morena, golpeándose mentalmente por haber cambiado tanto en los últimos días. Si nada de eso hubiese pasado, estaba segura que se hubiese acordado del nombre de la chica una vez el cabeza de zanahoria lo hubiese anunciado.

—Inoue Orihime —completó la frase la pelirroja, sonriéndole. La morena le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

Las horas habían pasado y Rukia había perdido la cuenta ya en esos momentos. Sólo sabía que le dolía la espalda y el trasero. Inoue no dejaba de hablar. Hablaba, y hablaba, y hablaba… y HABLABA. Sin parar. Así de simple. Lo más extraño de todo era que Renji parecía estar interesado en las cosas que hablaba Inoue. La chica se veía inocente y chillona, pero era bastante inteligente. A esas alturas de la conversación la pelirroja contaba su vida sin temor y hablaba con Renji sobre las leyes y sus opiniones respecto al gobierno y al funcionamiento.

Cosas que en ese momento a Rukia se le hacían poco interesantes.

Estaba por anunciar que estaba cansada y que iría a casa, cuando de repente escuchó a Inoue mencionarlo.

Mencionarlo a él.

Rukia dirigió rápidamente la vista hacia Orihime y un sentimiento comenzó a crecer en ella. No sabía qué sentimiento. Era una mezcla entre miedo, rabia, tristeza y muchas cosas más.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó la morena hacia la pelirroja. Inoue alzó una ceja y sonrió algo arrogante, aunque para Rukia y Renji la sonrisa tan sólo demostraba inocencia.

—Ichigo… Le comentaba a Renji que Ichigo, Ishida y yo una vez visitamos el museo por…

—Oh —interrumpió la morena al percatarse que no era nada serio. Pestañeó intentando sacar el pensamiento de él de su cabeza— Chicos, debo irme, es tarde.

—Te llevo a casa —anunció Renji sonriéndole y parándose de la mesa. La morena lo detuvo con la mano y le negó.

—No, no te preocupes, puedo caminar. Necesito un poco de aire. ¡Diviértanse!

Y antes que Renji pudiese negarse, reclamar y seguirla, salió del lugar como alma que lleva al diablo. Pudo ver la cara de confusión en Inoue y el rostro preocupado de Renji. Sin embargo, sabía que los dos seguirían con su charla normal y pronto se olvidarían. Y quién sabía, quizás hasta pudiesen enamorarse…

Rukia rió apenas el pensamiento se le cruzó por la mente. Renji jamás le hablaba sobre chicas. Nunca, desde que se conocieron. Y ella tampoco estaba interesaba en buscar un hombre. Siempre fue muy independiente y todo lo que quería ya lo tenía… Un hombre no le hacía falta en su vida. Renji jugaba muchas veces el papel de novio, el celoso, el preocupado, pero más que un "novio", Rukia lo veía más que un "hermano". Un gran e importante hermano.

Suspiró y caminó hacia su hogar, sin importarle si el local estaba lejos de allí o no. El nombre de Ichigo seguía resonando en su cabeza y no entendía el porqué.

_«Quizás sólo es este lazo… »_ llevó una mano hacia su estómago nuevamente, dándose cuenta que en parte, le gustaba la idea de tener a un ser que la animara y le sonriera todos los días.

**~o~**

Cinco de la tarde en punto.

Cindo de la tarde en punto.

17.00 PM.

Rukia suspiró pesadamente. Se encontraba frente a la puerta de su departamento, con una mano en la manilla y con la otra apretando parte de su blusa. No había dormido tranquila, no había almorzado tranquila, ni siquiera había ido con tranquilidad al baño. Había leído alrededor de trece veces la tarjeta y la dirección del lugar. El "hospital" estaba más o menos alejado de su departamento y, aunque se prometió salir temprano para acabar con todo rápidamente, allí se encontraba. Con la hora encima. Con la hora en punto. Y ella aún no salía del departamento.

Preparada mentalmente —o al menos eso quería creer— abrió la puerta con fuerzas con la única intención de salir sin mirar para atrás.

Pero algo la detuvo.

Algo grande.

Algo aterrador.

Algo que respiraba agitadamente y sin control.

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente al notar a un acelerado y transpirado Ichigo Kurosaki frente a ella, casi molido y sin aire.

—¿Qué… —quiso preguntar al notarlo, aún sin poder creerlo. Sus palabras se quedaron estancadas apenas los ojos de Ichigo se clavaron en los de ella. Y antes que pudiese completar su frase, el hombre gritó, con fuerzas.

—¡¿Dime que no lo has hecho? —emitió desesperado.

Rukia no sabía si era una pregunta o una expectativa. Aunque la oración sonaba a las dos. No le contestó nada, se quedó en silencio al verlo tan… ¿Indefenso? ¿Alterado? Ella no lo podía creer. Tampoco podía creer cómo rayos la había encontrado. ¡En su PROPIO apartamento!

—¡Dime que no lo hiciste, Rukia, dímelo! —volvió a gritarle. Avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, Rukia quiso retroceder pero sus piernas estaban inmóviles. El pelirrojo la tomó por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla sin delicadeza alguna, murmurando palabras que ella no alcanzó a escuchar— ¡Rukia, contesta! —ordenó autoritariamente.

Como si de un golpe se tratara, Kuchiki despertó de su casi-trance y soltó el agarre de Ichigo. Frunció el ceño y junto toda su energía para gritarle groserías al chico que no había tenido el más mínimo tacto con ella. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo caminó nuevamente hacia ella, esta vez, la morena retrocedió rápidamente.

Kurosaki se encontraba adentro de su apartamento, la puerta estaba abierta y ambos se miraban desafiantes.

—¡Dímelo! —repitió él.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ichigo? —preguntó la morena con sarcasmo. Sabía lo que él le estaba pidiendo, pero no se lo iba a decir. No después del acto cobarde que había cometido, él y ella. Los dos.

—¡¿Abortaste? —dijo Ichigo, tratando de calmar su respiración.

—¿Tanto te importa ahora, Ichigo? ¡Que yo recuerde no te importaba el otro día que fui y te comenté! —expresó enojada la chica. Una ola de calor comenzó a apoderarse de ella al recordar la maldita escena. Sentía como la sangre le comenzaba a hervir y cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder debido a la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

—¡Ahora me interesa! ¡No lo hiciste, dime que no! —gritó Ichigo, avanzando más y más hacia ella.

—No te acerques más, Ichigo. Es una maldita advertencia. ¡NO te acerques a mí! —lo apuntó, mientras retrocedía lentamente. El joven rechinó los dientes y asintió lentamente.

—Bien. Pero dime que no lo hiciste. Dímelo —habló más calmado.

—No te incumbe. Ahora vete. ¡Vete! —repitió tratando de retener la ira que crecía en ella.

—¡No me iré hasta que me digas, Rukia! ¡Es mi hijo!

—¡NO! —negó— ¡No lo es! ¿Qué clase de padre sería capaz de aceptar un aborto? —dijo con sarcasmo— ¡Qué clase de padre dejaría sola a la madre para que cargase con toda la mierda que se venía! Que yo sepa no fuiste el único afectado con todo esto, Ichigo. Yo también estoy sufriendo —pausó. El chico la miraba en silencio— ¿Crees que para mí es fácil? ¿De verdad lo crees? ¡Estoy sola Ichigo! ¡SOLA! —anunció caminando hacia él, sin percatarse que sus acciones comenzaban a fluir por sí solas al igual que sus palabras.

Llegó hasta al chico y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Crees que yo estoy feliz con que mi vida haya cambiado de la noche a la mañana? —chilló. Mordió su labio inferior tratando de retener las palabras una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del muchacho.

—No. No lo es y lo sé —confesó el pelirrojo, dejando a Rukia en silencio.

—No entiendo porque no me dijiste nada, Ichigo. No lo entiendo… Yo quería apoyo, aunque estaba segura que estaba pidiendo algo imposible. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó— No te conozco, eres un extraño para mí, pero aún así sentí la confianza de buscar apoyo en ti… —mencionó, sorprendiéndose de sus mismas palabras— Simplemente no lo entiendo, no te entiendo, no me entiendo... —susurró cerrando los ojos.

—¿Quién soy? —repitió la pregunta— Soy el padre de tu hijo.

Sentenció él.

Rukia lo miró estupefacta.

* * *

><p>HOLAAAA DE NUEVO, jsdbnvlsdkf. Ok, lo sé, no fue tan bueno el capítulo, ¿verdad?<p>

Primero: Lo siento Inoue fans, sé que la haré ver mal en el fic, pero tranquilos, es para darle más emoción a la trama :DDDD  
><span>Segundo:<span> Más adelante se explicará por completo el tema de Byakuya y Renji, pero de todas formas lo dejaré más claro: Byakuya es un ABOGADO muy importante en la ciudad, uno de los mejores, viaja mucho, etc. Renji egresó de la Universidad y se estaba "entrenando/estudiando" para ingresar a trabajar con Byakuya, obviamente bajo su tutela y aprendiendo de él, ya que es el mejor. Así es la cosa. Es ficción después de todo (:

Tercero: NUNCA imaginé que recibiría tantos reviews en cuatro capítulos ni mucho menos que gente me enviaría reviews aún cuando no había actualizado en meses. wow, GRACIAS GENTE(LLL). No pude contestar rr porque el tiempo me escasea pero los/las mencionaré aquí~~

**Sakura-Jeka, Kasumi15, metitus, Rinmy Uchiha, May, Basi, HOTARUSATURNBLACK, ichirukistasediielove, Violet strawberry, darisu-chan, kaoru240, Akemi227-chan, ShinigamiJazzDark89, chik-yinyang, Yukime-sama, giby-chan, elenita-chan, Ale-chan227, my194, PaperMoon-IR, mitsuri sorame, IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl, Rukia Kurosaki-Chan, Umee-chan, Dokusho, Samy, ruki, Koral Kurosaki, Albii-chan.**

¡Muchas gracias a todos ellos! Twin, me debes un review~~ -w-

En fin, espero no decepcionar y nos leemos, luego, lo prometo (:


	6. One wrong step in the right direction

Bleach **NO** me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>Seis<em>

**"_One wrong step in the right direction"._**

_Un paso equivocado en la dirección correcta._

Rukia Kuchiki podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, sabiendo a ciencia exacta que estaba latiendo a mil horas. Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba frente a ella, a una distancia prudente.

—¿Qué… qué dijiste? —logró articular ella ante el corto silencio que se formó apenas el pelirrojo cursó aquellas palabras, aún incrédula.

El hombre frente ella tan sólo suspiró, cerró los ojos, y apretó las manos en unos puños. El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos. Rukia pudo advertir que no era fácil para él admitirlo, y que quizás, sólo quizás, se estaba arrepintiendo de las repentinas palabras que había emitido minutos antes. La morena trató de mantener el silencio y no apresurarse a decir nada, aunque estuviese a punto de estallar y gritarle en la cara. El rostro sereno de Ichigo la detuvo a guardar silencio hasta que él decidiese volver a hablar.

Finalmente, tras unos largos minutos de espera, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos lentamente y miró fijamente a Rukia, tratando de decir todo con la intensa mirada.

—Soy el padre de tu hijo, Rukia Kuchiki. No puedo dejar que cometas el peor error de tu vida —Ichigo dejó salir un suspiro y apretó con más fuerzas el puño, sintiendo cómo el dolor comenzaba a surgir.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que será el peor error de mi vida? ¿Qué tal si el peor error es quedarme con este bebé? —alzó una ceja la muchacha.

Por enésima vez, el silencio volvió a reinar.

Rukia sabía y entendía perfectamente lo que Ichigo le había dicho. Y por mucho que le costara admitirlo, sabía que él tenía la razón. Lo supo desde un principio. Desde que marcó el número teléfono de aquel lugar, hasta el último paso que logró dar antes de abrir la puerta del departamento y encontrarse a Ichigo.

Sabía que cometía un error.

Sin embargo el miedo, la frustración y la soledad estaban jugando un papel fundamental en su decisión.

Rukia mordió su labio para evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca, para evitar admitir la verdad frente a Ichigo. Había sólo una cosa que ella buscaba… Sólo una y podría respirar tranquila. Trató de regular su respiración mientras mantenía la mirada de Ichigo, hasta que él atrevió a dar un paso más, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Llevó sus largos brazos hacia los hombros de ella, y posó sus manos delicadamente en ellos. Rukia pudo ver la sinceridad mezclada con nerviosismo en los movimientos del joven.

—Porque yo perdí a un ser querido y sé cómo se siente sentir culpa.

Ella no esperaba esas palabras. No esperaba una confesión así de repentina. No entendía a quién se refería, no entendía por qué, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su mirada serena, calma y llena de confianza, había cambiado a una totalmente apagada, con tintes de tristeza, dolor y por sobre todo de 'culpa', esa que minutos antes había aclamado.

La morena agachó la vista, recordando que ella también había perdido a un ser querido, y que quizá una parte de ella también se echaba la culpa. Hisana jamás lo hubiese admitido, Byakuya tampoco, sin embargo, una parte de su ser le gritaba que, gracias a ella, Hisana había perdido la vida. Que ella había perdido su vida sólo por ella. Recuerdos fugases comenzaron a aparecer como imágenes borrosas, risas, llantos, juegos, armonía. Todas aquellas escenas, situaciones y sentimientos que Hisana le brindaba cuando sonreía, cuando llamaba su nombre, inclusive cuando la regañaba. Todas esas veces que la alabó por un dibujo, que, por muy mal dibujado que estaba, siempre mencionaba que era bello. Todo lo que ella hacía era perfecto a los ojos de Hisana, su hermana.

Una media y nostálgica sonrisa se dibujó enseguida en su rostro cuando aquellos recuerdos e imágenes de ellas sonriendo, cambiaron drásticamente a la escena que Rukia esperaba que olvidara con el pasar de los años, mas sin embargo aún estaba fresca en su memoria… Como si toda esa horrible pesadilla la hubiese vivido tan sólo hace unos segundos atrás.

Llevó sus manos hacia su vientre, tratando de sentir si realmente había vida allí. Preguntándose si Hisana había enviado a alguien para hacerla feliz… Preguntándose si Ichigo Kurosaki, aquel hombre que se encontraba en silencio mirándola, sentía exactamente lo mismo. Y, aunque no supiera lo que había pasado con él, aunque no supiera su historia, sus alegrías, sus tristezas, quizás… sólo quizás, _ella_ estaba destinada a vivir y a superar aquellas amargas escenas con _él._ Quizás, sólo quizás, Ichigo estaba destinado a vivir sus penas y alegrías, sus amargos recuerdos, con ella.

Y, por una vez en sus vidas… Olvidar aquellos trágicos y amargos recuerdos, _juntos_.

**~o~**

Depositó una taza de té verde en la mesa, limpiándose las manos y sentándose frente a Ichigo mientras él tomaba la taza y bebía tranquilamente de ella. Rukia lo observó por unos momentos y luego desvió su vista hacia el reloj, mirando la hora. Era bastante tarde, las siete de la tarde. El cielo comenzaba a tornarse más obscuro, mientras que el sol estaba con ansias de esconderse. La morena no entendía cómo dos horas habían pasado bastante rápido, no entendía como el tiempo voló en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Desde que Ichigo ingresó al departamento, hasta que intercambiaron unas palabras cortas acerca de los planes que debían hacer, _juntos_. No habían guardado silencio hasta ese momento, sin embargo la conversación tampoco había sido tan amena y fluida como para sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro.

Y en cierta manera, era entendible. Eran dos desconocidos que pasaron a ser conocidos por un error. Y además, su relación tampoco había comenzado bien. Y los dos sabían que en situaciones serias, tampoco eran los mejores hablantes.

—Entonces… —Rukia rompió el silencio despegando la vista del objeto y volviéndola hacia el pelirrojo quien ahora sostenía la taza entre sus dos manos y a la altura de sus labios, sin beber de ella— ¿Te mudarás conmigo? —preguntó ella, aún indecisa si debía preguntar o ofrecer aquello en esos momentos; mordiéndose el labio al notar la sorpresa de Ichigo— ¿O es… muy repentino? —se atrevió a decir enseguida.

—Uhm… —murmuró él, pensando en sus siguientes palabras. Quizás para no decir algo incorrecto o algo que fuese muy apresurado, así como ella lo había hecho— Creo que es algo… que debemos hacer, ¿no crees? —ella asintió— Digo, porque si queremos criarlo o criarla juntos, tenemos que estar en un mismo espacio —argumentó con mucha lógica.

Ella volvió a asentir, encontrándole toda la razón.

—¿Y tu familia? Creo que es necesario contarles acerca de esto, ¿no crees? —advirtió Rukia, nuevamente dándose cuenta de sus propias palabras.

Si Ichigo tenía que —y debía— contarle a su familia, ella también. Una mueca se formó en sus labios, recordando que su hermano Byakuya era una persona difícil de comprender, de manejar y por sobre todo de convencer. No sabía cómo se iba a tomar la noticia de ella embarazada —no a temprana edad, pero de cierta forma sí joven, aún, con mucho camino por recorrer—. No sabía si la perdonaría, si la ayudaría o… si simplemente le hiciera la desconocida.

—Por supuesto. Mi padre y mis hermanas deben saber de esto, pero aún es muy temprano. Primero tenemos que arreglarnos entre nosotros —sentenció Ichigo.

Rukia lo miró extrañada, olvidándose completamente de lo que estaba pensando segundos antes. ¿Arreglárselas entre los dos? ¿A qué se refería?

—¿Uh? —preguntó, tratando de no sonar como una completa idiota y fallando completamente en el intento.

—¿Cómo que "Uh"? —preguntó de vuelta— ¿Sabes al menos de lo que estamos hablando, Rukia Kuchiki? —exclamó algo irritado.

—Hey, hey, si no te explicas bien no puedo entenderte. ¡Habla de manera más clara! No es mi culpa que dejes a medio terminar las frases —se defendió ella, tratando de ocultar que estaba en un universo paralelo mientras veía los labios del pelirrojo moverse, sin comprender una palabra.

—¡Me estoy explicando claramente, enana!

Oh no, allí estaba de nuevo. Todas aquellas miradas serias y penetrantes se habían ido al tarro de la basura. Y a Rukia no le importaba, de todas formas. Era más cómodo para ella discutir graciosamente con él, que hablar seriamente. Las situaciones serias se tornaban incómodas para ambos. E Ichigo lo comprendía también.

—¡No soy enana! —negó— Y por supuesto que no te explicas bien, ¿a qué te refieres con 'arreglar algo entre nosotros'? —preguntó nuevamente, curiosa.

—Me refiero a decidir en dónde viviremos, cómo nos arreglaremos para reunir dinero, conocernos mejor, entre otras cosas, que, creo y espero que te puedas imaginar —terminó por decir, tratando de no sonar tosco pero sí dejando todo en claro de una manera más tajante.

—Oh, te acabo de preguntar si te mudarías aquí y dijiste que sí —respondió la morena, cruzándose de brazos, comprendiendo lo que Ichigo trataba de decir, ni más ni menos que mudarse hacia su casa, a las afueras de la ciudad, en un lugar completamente desolado y aburrido. Lejos de TODO y de TODOS.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja para luego mover su mano hacia la cabeza de Rukia y presionar su dedo en su frente, empujando suavemente pero lo necesario para mover la cabeza de ella hacia atrás.

—¡Hey! —se quejó ella, arrugando el ceño.

—En ningún momento accedí a mudarme aquí, tan sólo dije que estaba de acuerdo en que debíamos vivir juntos —asintió con su cabeza Ichigo.

—No pienso mudarme a una casa que está lejos de la ciudad, Ichigo. Creo que todo sería más fácil si tú te vienes aquí, a vivir al centro de la ciudad, donde todo te queda más cerca y todo es mucho más viable que vivir como un ermitaño —apresuró a argumentar, mientras veía que el chico suspiraba claramente cansado y llevaba una mano hacia su cabello anaranjado, despeinándose.

—Lo sé, pero la casa es más grande, todo sería más cómodo —condujo Ichigo, tratando de calmarse y guardar la compostura. No era una situación donde tenía que intentar estar sereno y calmado, pero el estrés de todo lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Podríamos sacarle provecho, piensa —Rukia palmeó sus manos— Podríamos arrendar tu casa, como tú dijiste, es grande y no faltará el o los antisociales que querrán vivir allí —Ichigo achinó los ojos ante el insulto camuflado; la morena formó una sonrisa burlona— Y esos ingresos los ocupamos para lo que necesitemos, así el dinero de tu trabajo lo podrás usar sólo en ti.

Ichigo Kurosaki le dedicó una mirada confusa y algo asombrado. ¿Eso significaba que no tenía que pagar nada si él se iba a vivir con ella? ¿No agua, no luz, no comida? ¿Todo tenía que pagarlo con el dinero que reuniría su casa? Pero…

—¿Y qué tal si el dinero de la casa no alcanza para todo? ¿Has pensado cuánto sale un doctor para que vea cómo va el bebé? ¿Qué cosas necesitarás de aquí en adelante? ¿O cuánto es el gasto que deberás pagar por dos personas? —bombardeó Ichigo. Gustándole la idea de vivir 'casi-gratis' en un bonito, espacioso (no tanto como su casa) y cómodo departamento, de alguna u otra forma gustándole también la idea de que ya no tendría que prácticamente viajar para asistir a la Universidad o al trabajo, o simplemente para salir con sus amigos un día a la semana.

—No te preocupes, yo tengo dinero —sonrió ella, orgullosa.

Ser hermana de un adinerado abogado tenía sus desventajas como ventajas, y esa era una de las ventajas.

Ichigo asintió, no completamente seguro si confiar o no.

**~o~**

Rukia suspiró algo nerviosa, ansiosa, y con bastante miedo. Estaba frente a las puertas de la oficina de Byakuya Kuchiki. No sabía realmente si debía hacer lo que estaba a punto de cometer, o correr como una completa idiota.

Había acordado con Ichigo que ella hablaría con su hermano para así hacerle entrar en confianza de que a ninguno de los tres les faltaría nada. No entró en detalles de cómo era su hermano, si Byakuya Kuchiki era un ser comprensible, amable y cariñoso, simplemente habló de su trabajo y de la relación distante pero a la vez cercana que mantenían ella y él.

En esos momentos de la mañana, exactamente las diez y media, Ichigo Kurosaki debía estar en camino con algunas de sus cosas —las más necesarias, recalcó ella— hacia su departamento, para ir acomodándose de a poco. Habían quedado en que él se iba a mudar el fin de semana, mientras llevaba algunas de sus cosas de a poco hacia su departamento.

—¡Rukia! —sintió un fuerte grito por sus espaldas. Dio media vuelta algo sorprendida ante el repentino grito, interrumpiendo en sus pensamientos.

—Renji —susurró ella, sonriéndole tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a ver a Byakuya o a pedir un favor? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— ¿O quizás vienes por mí?

Ella rió, impregnándose de la alegría que Renji siempre irradiaba cuando estaba con ella. Generalmente se le veía como un hombre serio y frío, sin embargo con ella siempre fue amable y una persona completamente diferente a como todo el mundo solía verlo.

Agradeció por tener un amigo como él. Y agradeció infinitamente que aquel lado de él sólo se mostraba cuando ella estaba presente, haciéndola sentir especial.

—No te creas tan importante, Abarai —comentó Rukia, mientras el pelirrojo rodaba los ojos en un gesto de molestia fingida— Pero sí, vine por esas tres razones, más que nada para pedirle un favor a mi hermano y para hablar contigo. ¿Estás libre, verdad? —preguntó ella mientras posaba su mano en la perilla de las grandes puertas. El chico asintió.

—Tan sólo venía a indicarle a Byakuya que ya acabé con los papeles que me pidió hacer, y mientras no me diga nada más, estaré libre.

La morena asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Suspirando por última vez y adentrándose en la gran oficina de Byakuya Kuchiki suplicando que todo saliera bien. Por una vez en esa larga semana horrorosa.

Caminó unos pasos tratando de parecer segura y decidida, mientras que su hermano levantaba la cabeza para observar al par que ingresaba a su oficina. Rukia podía sentir los pasos de Renji a sus espaldas, dándole la confianza que sólo él podía darle para enfrentar aquella situación, a pesar de que su mejor amigo aún no supiera por lo que estaba pasando. Sonrió para sus adentros, sorprendiéndose del efecto que Renji Abarai producía en ella.

La morena paró en seco frente a Byakuya que la había seguido con la mirada durante el trayecto. Rukia sonrió e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, una especie de saludo que tenían entre los dos. Mientras que Renji se acercaba a ellos pero aún mantenía una distancia prudente, manteniéndose a espadas de Rukia per siendo visible para Byakuya.

El mayor de los tres rompió el silencio y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Rukia? —preguntó con aquella serena voz.

—Uhm… es un poco… —titubeó ella, mirándola. Byakuya no tenía una expresión definida en su rostro, tan sólo esperaba por las palabras— La verdad, necesito un poco más de dinero de lo normal.

El pelinegro asintió sin decir nada.

—Por… mes. Un aumento de aquí en adelante… —prosiguió la morena, con algo de duda. Mordió y lamió sus labios, podía sentir que las manos le sudaban y que el nervio volvía a apoderarse de ella ante la mirada confusa y penetradora de Byakuya. Una mirada que exclamaba con todas sus letras que algo estaba mal y que obviamente ella le estaba ocultando algo.

—¿Por?

—Bueno… tengo más gastos de lo que pensé —dijo con un hilillo de voz.

—Creí que con el dinero que te brindaba y con el que ganas trabajando como Decoradora era suficiente —sentenció el moreno, no moviendo ningún músculo más que sus labios.

La morena desvió la vista de su hermano, no sabiendo qué demonios decir.

—Yo… —apretó sus sudorosas manos, mientras trataba de pensar en algo rápido para cubrir la verdad— Ya no puedo trabajar —finalizó. Byakuya alzó una ceja incrédulo.

—A qué te refieres —demandó.

Rukia Kuchiki volvió la vista hacia su hermano, soltando un suspiro.

—La semana pasada fui al médico y me diagnosticaron… estrés. No me he sentido bien recientemente, y creo y deseo tomarme un descanso. Ya no tengo ahorros, por lo tanto… —dejó la frase a medio terminar.

Byakuya desvió la vista hacia Renji.

—¿Es verdad? —le preguntó al pelirrojo.

Tanto Renji como Rukia se sorprendieron de la repentina reacción de Byakuya Kuchiki. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarle a Renji si era verdad lo que estaba diciendo o no?

Rukia se golpeó mentalmente. Sólo una había una razón para que su hermano hiciera aquello, y eso era la desconfianza. Él sabía que algo andaba mal, que ella estaba ocultando.

Renji parpadeó unas tantas veces para luego tragar saliva y asentir.

—Rukia no se ha sentido bien. Es la verdad —confirmó el pelirrojo. Rukia le dedicó una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

—Bien —Byakuya dio por terminada la conversación y ambos salieron de la oficina.

Rukia suspiró para sus adentros mientras cerraba con cuidado las grandes puertas del lugar y dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor con Renji.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

El pelirrojo murmuró algo inaudible, sin embargo no se molestó en preguntar qué estaba diciendo.

—¿Hacia dónde iremos? —preguntó curiosamente Renji.

—A mí departamento, es más cómodo —contestó.

Renji no entendía por qué ella hablaba de repente de comodidad, cuando siempre evitaba ir hacia su departamento con la excusa de que quería salir a comer o a tomar simplemente aire. Sin embargo no le importó, mientras Rukia Kuchiki estuviese a su lado, no importaba.

**~o~**

Ichigo lanzó el resto de cajas que llevaba cargando por más de una hora. Se sentó en el cómodo sofá del departamento de Rukia Kuchiki, departamento que ahora compartirían juntos. La conversación que había tenido con su padre no había sido tan grata, y eso lo tenía esperado. Mentir no era algo que le salía tan fácil, menos cuando la mentira no era tan convincente. ¿Cómo rayos planeaba que su padre le creyera que se mudaría a un departamento cuando el salario de envolver hamburguesas ni siquiera alcanzaba para mantener a su perro?

A pesar de todas las patadas voladoras, gritos y demases, se las arregló para sacar a su viejo a patadas de la casa para finalmente acarrear algunas cosas para el departamento.

El teléfono celular vibró repentinamente, sacando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos. Lo tomó y leyó el mensaje de texto.

"_No tuve el tiempo para decirlo, pero, ¡felicidades! Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, Ichigo. : )" _

El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado. Un mensaje de texto de Inoue Orihime.

No entendía cómo la chica se había manejado para correr prácticamente y alejarse a una velocidad impresionante de ella. Se la había encontrado justo en el camino hacia el departamento de Rukia, mientras cruzaban el parque. La muchacha le había pedido si podían tomar un helado y sentarse en un lugar para hablar un momento. Él accedió, una charla con Inoue, su amiga, no le haría mal.

No entendió cómo, pero al final terminó hablando de lo que había pasado con Rukia. Pudo notar que la expresión de Inoue cambió drásticamente, a una… ¿sorpresiva? No lo sabía muy bien, pero era una mezcla de varias emociones. La muchacha tan sólo asintió y le brindó unas palabras de 'apoyo', que todo saldría bien y que la llegada de un hijo era algo muy bonito, especial y un regalo. Luego de aquellas palabras rápidas, la chica se había disculpado y se había ido rápidamente excusándose de algo que Ichigo no alcanzó a entender. De un momento a otro, el pelirrojo se encontraba solo sentado en la banca del parque, aún con su helado en mano.

No quiso responder el mensaje, tan sólo dejó el celular en el sofá y caminó hacia el baño, necesitaba agua fría para despejar la cabeza. Su mañana no había sido tan fácil después todo. Mientras iba en su camino hacia el baño, pudo sentir a sus espaldas que Rukia abría la puerta del departamento y seguidamente escuchó la voz de un hombre. Le restó importancia e ingresó rápidamente al cuarto, encerrándose.

—Vaya, Rukia, ¿te mudarás o qué? —expresó Renji al ver el resto de cajas que posaban en el piso. La morena sonrió nerviosamente, y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Tomemos asiento, ¿quieres una taza de té? —preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—No, gracias. ¿Hay algo que tengas que contarme? Nunca me ofreces un té a menos que tengas una noticia que darme —comentó riendo el pelirrojo y tomando asiento en el sofá.

Rukia recorrió con la vista el departamento, tratando de ver si Ichigo aún se encontraba allí o se había vuelto a su casa, no pudo encontrar evidencia del chico allí, por lo tanto siguió el camino de Renji y se sentó a su lado.

—Renji, hay algo que debo decirte. No sé cómo te lo tomarás, sólo espero recibir tu apoyo porque en estos momentos, tú y Rangiku son las únicas personas que están y sé que estarán a mi lado _para siempre_ —comenzó ella, queriendo apaciguar el ambiente que de repente comenzó a tornarse más tenso mientras ella trataba de explicar todo con detalle pero a la vez queriendo terminar todo.

—Vamos, Rukia. Me estás asustando —comentó el pelirrojo con la intención de relajar a su nerviosa amiga.

Ella sonrió de medio lado, debatiéndose si decir todo de una vez o simplemente ir con calma. Sin embargo ella misma se vio en vuelta en un huracán de sensaciones, en una necesidad de sentir apoyo lo más rápidamente, un abrazo que sentir, un hombro en el que llorar, unos brazos fuertes que la sostuvieran.

—Renji… y-yo estoy embarazada —dijo con cautela.

—No bromees con eso, por favor —el pelirrojo rió, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro y riendo, mas la morena mordió sus labios y posó sus ojos en el suelo, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Renji tomó aire y fijó su mirada en ella. Vio cómo la muchacha no movía ninguna parte de su cuerpo, y los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer en su incontables veces que Rukia evadía ciertos temas, y trataba de no mantener una conversación con él. Las veces en que pudo ver que sus manos se posaban en su vientre y se apretaban, mientras sus labios temblaban.

Y entonces Renji Abarai comprendió que lo que acababa de decir su querida amiga, no era ninguna mentira. Porque aunque ella no lo confirmara o no lo repitiera, él sabía que su silencio significaba algo. Y ese algo era la verdad.

Todo comenzó a formarse en su cabeza. Todas aquellas llamadas no contestadas, la inesperada visita a Byakuya y el aumento de dinero, aquellos ojos tristes y perdidos… Todo comenzó a tomar forma a los ojos de Renji.

El silencio se hizo presente en el tenso ambiente, Rukia podía sentir la respiración pesada y entrecortada de Renji, podía sentir cómo él trataba de controlarse, cómo trataba de controlar los impulsos de gritar, de maldecir o quizás las ganas de salir de allí. Se esperaba una reacción, pero no una de ese tipo. La morena comenzó a cuestionarse si lo que había hecho era correcto, si había sido acertado haberle contado todo a Renji.

Pero como minutos antes había confesado… Renji estaría para siempre con ella, en las buenas y en las malas, ¿verdad? Y entonces, ¿por qué su mejor amigo estaba reaccionando de esa manera?

—Renji… —lo llamó suavemente, mirándolo. Con sus labios secos y sus manos frías, trató de entender el rostro y la expresión que el pelirrojo estaba mostrando en esos momentos. Ojos llenos de decepción, hirientes.

—¿Desde cuándo… sabes que estás embarazada? ¿Cuándo tú…? El hombre… —el pelirrojo cerró los ojos confundido aún.

Rukia, su mejor amiga y la mujer de su vida estaba esperando un hijo. ¿De quién? ¿A caso estaba con alguien?

—Déjame explicarte, Renji. Fui inseminada en el hospital por equivocación. Cuando le dije a mi hermano que había ido al hospital porque me sentía mal, era la verdad… Pero hubo un error, una equivocación y… finalmente me inseminaron. Después, con Rangiku tratamos de buscar al donante, porque no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando y no quería pasar por todo esto sola —la morena se tomó un descanso, mirando a su amigo quien mantenía los ojos cerrados— Encontré al chico, y… él… nosotros… —Rukia mordió sus labios en un gesto de nerviosismo, sintiendo cómo estos estaban casi hinchados debido a las múltiples mordidas de la mañana— Él se está mudando conmigo. Quedamos en que… criaríamos al bebé juntos.

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente. El pelirrojo no decía absolutamente nada, tratando de entender y de procesar toda la información.

—Yo… estuve a punto de abortar, si no hubiese sido por Ichigo…

—¿Ichigo? —preguntó de repente Renji, mirándola.

—Sí… el amigo que habló Inoue ese día —confirmó Kuchiki.

—¿Él es el padre?

Ella asintió, tragando saliva.

—Rukia… no lo comprendo —dijo finalmente él— ¡No lo comprendo! —alzó la voz, sorprendiendo a Rukia.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué no comprendes? Déjame explicarte —el nerviosismo comenzó a mostrarse en todas las partes del cuerpo de Rukia al notar cómo su amigo se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar en círculos.

—¡No comprendo por qué no me contaste de esto antes! ¡¿Por qué rayos no viniste a mí y me dijiste sobre todo esto? —tomó aire— ¡Te pude haber ayudado! Por eso estabas de esa forma, te notaba llena de tristeza, sin embargo tuviste la cobardía de guardar el secreto y hacer como si nada pasaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no confías en mí, Rukia?

La muchacha se puso de pie.

—¡Te estoy contando porque confío en ti! —elevó la voz la morena, tratando de ser escuchada por Renji quien murmuraba palabras incoherentes de un momento a otro. Rukia no entendía cómo la situación había cambiado de un segundo para otro. No entendía como el pelirrojo se estaba alterando.

—¡Por qué no lo hiciste cuando de verdad me necesitabas!

—¡Ahora te necesito más que nunca! —confesó Rukia al borde de la ira. ¿Por qué rayos Renji se lo estaba poniendo más difícil? ¿Por qué no podía entenderla?

—Ahora… Ahora cuando tienes a ese tal Ichigo bajo tu mismo techo, ¿verdad? ¡Porque primero lo buscaste a él, a un completo desconocido, antes que a tu mejor amigo! —gritó totalmente fuera de sí— ¡Cuando yo he sido el que ha estado a tus espaldas y a tu lado siempre! Qué mierda estabas pensando, Rukia.

La morena trató de respirar para guardar la calma y así no gritarle. ¿Por qué Renji le estaba sacando en cara todos esos años de confianza? ¿Por qué mencionaba todas las cosas buenas que él había hecho por ella? ¿A caso ella no había hecho exactamente lo mismo con él?

—Renji… estaba asustada —dijo casi en un susurro— Estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer, no podía pensar con claridad, no sabía qué era lo correcto y qué era lo incorrecto, ¿puedes entenderme? ¡Estaba, por todos los cielos, asustada! Me sentía sola y no pensaba claramente.

—¡Y sigues sin pensar claramente!

—Escucha… cálmate, por favor, sé que es difícil de entender pero…

—Tampoco quiero entender, Rukia —Renji paró en seco las palabras de la morena— No quiero entender porqué no fuiste conmigo, porqué no quisiste mi apoyo en esos momentos, no entiendo ni tampoco quiero entender. Siempre estuve detrás de ti, tratando de entenderte, tratando de consolarte, brindándote alegría, protección, confianza… Pero ya no más. No más.

Un dolor en el corazón comenzó a hacerse presente en ella. El oxígeno ya no llegaba correctamente a sus pulmones, y su visión comenzó a nublarse.

—¿Ya… no más? —repitió la morena, al borde de las lágrimas al comprender las últimas palabras del chico.

La única persona —además de Rangiku— que estaba a su lado era Renji Abarai, su mejor amigo, y ahora… ¿él ya no estaría con ella, nunca más?

—Ya no, porque tú no eres capaz de entenderme, Rukia. No eres capaz de entender qué pasa por mi mente, por mi corazón. No eres capaz de detenerte un momento y pensar en lo que YO siento —el pelirrojo suspiró y desvió la vista de Rukia, caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida del departamento.

—Renji… —lo llamó débilmente— Por favor, quédate conmigo. Te necesito a mi lado, eres mi mejor amigo… —la chica caminó hacia él, posando su cabeza en la gran espalda del pelirrojo, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

—Ese es el problema —susurró— Por favor, no me busques.

Con eso, el pelirrojo caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, abriéndola y cerrándola en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a Rukia Kuchiki de pie, en medio de la sala, cabizbaja, mientras lágrimas recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas.

La morena rompió en un llanto, mientras que sus manos apretaban con fuerzas la ropa, porque su mejor amigo, el hombre que muchas veces le brindó más alegrías que penas, la había abandonado.

La persona que iba a estar con ella _para siempre, _se había marchado dándole la espalda. La persona que muchas veces la sostuvo en el aire para alcanzar sus sueños, aquella persona única… simplemente se había marchado.

Y la soledad comenzaba a reinar nuevamente en su corazón.

Ichigo apretó con fuerzas los puños, apoyando su espalda en la puerta del baño. Todo había sido tan claro, desde las palabras rudas de Renji hasta el llanto desgarrador de Rukia.

—Mamá… ¿qué hago ahora? —susurró nostálgico.

* * *

><p>Lo prometido es deuda, diceeen~~ ¡Hola, hola! Son las 3:53 AM aquí en Chile, exactamente 1 de Julio, whoa, el tiempo ha pasado rápido~ No sé si el capítulo les gustó, mucho drama, ¿eh? Pero me gusta el drama, hahaha. Espero no haya sido MUY aburrido, porque sinceramente yo me entretuve escribiéndolo, son alrededor de 12-13 páginas, nunca paso de la páginas, sin embargo me entusiasmé mientras escribiría, sobre todo en la parte de Ichigo y Rukia. La parte de Inoue será explicada con más detalles en el siguiente capítulo :DDDD. No sé cuándo podré terminar el cap. 7 (está a medio terminar), porque tengo dos semanas del terror en la Universidad, pero supongo yo que dentro de esas dos semanas, una vez acaben, podré terminarlo y subirlo. Yeeey~~<p>

Gracias a las personas que agregaron la historia a favoritos y a alertas, sobre todo gracias a las que contestaron a mi nota y me dieron energías para seguir con el fic y para mis estudios ;~~~;

Un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo. Y por favor, sean sinceras/os conmigo, díganme si algo no les gusta, etc, trataré de mejorar, lo prometo~~


End file.
